


Male to Female

by Cindy_mulitfandom2020



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abuse, BDSM, Blood, Bondage, Bottom Peter Parker, F/F, F/M, Female Peter Parker, Kidnapping, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slut Peter Parker, Slut Shaming, Spanking, Torture, Underage Rape/Non-con, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 26,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24379849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cindy_mulitfandom2020/pseuds/Cindy_mulitfandom2020
Summary: One day, 15 year old Peter woke up with a high fever. Aunt May guess it was a fever. Oh how she was wrong. The next few weeks, Peter body was starting to change, into a female body. When he was a fully female, everyone started to become attractive to Peter. Peter became a new different person after. He started to become slut.  Aunt May did not know about it. He also got bitten by a radioactive spider, thus becoming Spider-man. He was still having sex, but everything went downhill when he became pregnant at the age of 16. He was debating if he wants to keep it or not. Another bad thing happened when he was kidnapped by a villain.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Peter Parker, Clint Barton/Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker & Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Loki/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Peter Quill, Peter Parker/Stephen Strange, Peter Parker/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Thor, Peter Parker/Tony Stark, peter parker/ wade wilson
Comments: 66
Kudos: 162





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the notes in each chapter! They will be important. So they I want to do it is to start off in the beginning when Peter gets the disease. I will put a summary in each chapter. Also, Peter did became Spider-Man in this story. I will make a chapter when he got bitten. So I hope you enjoy this story.
> 
> Summary: One day, Peter woke up with high fever. His symptoms were vomiting, skin getting rashes, feeling weak, and feeling so horny. Aunt May thought he was just very sick and it was hormones making him all horny, but she later realized that this was no ordinary sickness when Peter couldn't get up and started to vomit blood and a mysterious pink liquid.

"Pete. Peter, wake up. It is 6:30 now. Get ready for school now." Aunt May whispered with a soft tone. Peter groaned, but nodded with slightly opened eyes. Aunt May smiled and left his dark room. A few minutes later, Peter decided to get up, but he felt very, very hot. He also felt nauseous. He guessed he ate something yesterday. He quickly ran to the restroom when he felt the vomit coming.

"Peter? Are you okay?" May screamed. 

Peter kept throwing up when he heard May voice. May went to the restroom and was surprise to see Peter on the floor, throwing up in the toilet. She also notice his shirt from the back becoming wet. "oh Peter, are you sick?" May asked. Peter shook his head, still throwing up. May rubbed his back while Peter was crying. After he was done, Peter stood up and wash his teeth. "Peter, you don't need to go to school, if you want. You can go, but I recommend you staying to get better." 

"No, May. Please, I have a test." Peter begged. "I promise to stay home tomorrow if I do this test." Aunt May sighed. "Fine, but try to wash your hands and use tissues." Peter was done washing his teeth. "May I know." They both chuckled a bit.

At school, Peter was sweating a lot. Ned noticed and was confused. "Uh Peter, are you okay? You are sweating a lot." Peter looked at him and laughed. "Of course I'm fine. Why?" 

"Because I can see the sweat on your face. Even your hands are sweaty. I think you should take off your sweater." Ned recommended. "No, he he, I'm fine." Peter assured. "Peter, you sound drunk." Peter laughed. "No no." Ned brought Peter to an empty restroom. Ned grabbed some toilet paper and dry Peter sweaty forehead. "Peter, do you want to go home?" Ned asks with worry in his tone. 

“No, I’m good. I’m just a little sick, but it is not that bad.” Peter giggled. “But then you might get others sick. It will be best if you go home” Ned explained. Peter shook his head. “No Ned, I’m fine. Okay? It's just a small illness.” 

Ned didn’t care. He wants his best friend to go home to get better, not stay in school and risk others to get sick.

“No, I’m going to call your aunt.”

With that, Ned took Peter to the principal and told him everything. Peter went home and Aunt May had to stay with Peter for the rest day. 

“Peter, you’re burning up. We’re going to the pharmacy to buy you some medicine.”

After buying medicine and going home, May put Peter in bed and gave him medicine. 

“Peter, if you ever feel like throwing up, here is a bin to throw up in, kay?” Peter nodded.

At nine at night, Peter woke up with a really bad stomach cramp. It felt like he was being shot and stabbed at the same time. He didn’t know why. He grabbed his stomach and groaned. He then had the sudden urge to vomit, so he did, but his eyes widened as his vomit was blue, becoming pink, to a magenta color. He swore he didn’t eat anything with blue or pink or magenta. 

“May.” Peter tried to scream, but it was a whisper. He then felt pain everywhere and it doesn’t help that he is still vomiting a magenta liquid. He fell off his bed while accidentally dropping the vomit on himself. He started getting headaches. His chest, stomach, throat, even his dick is all in pain. 

He started to cry a lot because of the pain and the next thing he knew, he passed out. 

When he woke up, he felt different. He was still on the floor, vomit was gone, all the pain was gone, the bucket the way he left it and he doesn’t feel sick anymore. He got up and felt strong and happy. He checked the time and it was already 5:30 in the morning, on a Friday. He decided to get ready for school. 

He cleaned up his room and took the bucket, which he is still wondering where it went. Probably it dried up, but the floor or his clothes don't smell like it. He shrugged and took the bucket to the restroom. 

After placing the bucket, he decided to shower. 

He took off his sweater and underwear and looked at the mirror. He thought he was hallucinating. He looked at his body and almost screamed, but covered his mouth quickly. He started panicking. He touched his own body to see if this was real. He touched his small breasts and his new vagina. Also, he has short hair that is above his shoulders. His waist is small, probably 22 inches. Smooth, and hairless arms and legs. He wanted to cry. 

What the fuck happened to him? Why is his body a female now? 

He was panicking. He still took a shower and once he got out, he ran to his room. He found an oversize hoodie and put it on, so it won’t show his breasts. For his bottoms, he still grabs his man underwear and puts it on. Then pants. He checked his phone and it was already six. He rather stayed home, so he went back to bed, putting his hood on to cover his hair.

Just in time to because Aunt May came into his room with medicine. “Hey Peter. Are you still feeling okay?” Peter shook his head a bit.

“Is your throat hurting as well?” May questioned. Peter nodded. “Okay, I’ll make you green tea. But here, take your medicine. Wait, is it me or, is your face a little different?” May wondered. “Must be me.” With that, May left to make tea. Peter sighed, glad May didn’t see his body. 

Peter grabbed his phone from his table stand and checked his messages. They were from Ned. He texted him.

**Hey man, I won’t come to school today, I’m still feeling sick.** \- Peter

After texting Ned, he sat his phone down and took a nap.

  
  


At 11:30am, Peter woke up from his nap. He noticed the tea on the table. He got up and drank the tea. He touched his chest and felt his small breast. He sighed and he decided to get up and go to the restroom. While walking to the restroom, he noticed his aunt making food. He quickly went to the restroom. Problem is, since he is a female now, he doesn’t know how women got to the restroom. 

Peter kept thinking, but he really needed to pee. He didn’t have a choice, so he took off his clothes and went inside the tub and relieved himself. He took another shower again.

After that, he went out. 

“Peter! Are you feeling better?” Peter screamed. “Yeah” Peter realized his voice sounded different and quickly covered his mouth. 

“Uh Peter? Is that you because your voice sounds different?” Peter ran to his room. “Peter?” May screamed as she walked to Peter's room. She knocked on the door and Peter was panicking. He hid under the blankets and tried to think of something, but it was too late. May came in and took off Peter's blanket, revealing a female body and a shocked expression. 

“Uh, hi Aunt May.” Peter chuckled as he awkwardly smiled with a waving hand. “Peter? Is that you? What happened?” 

“May calm down. I know this is strange, but I honestly don’t know how this happened either.”

“How do I know if you are Peter?”

“Um. I know that I go to Midtown High School and my best friend is Ned.” Peter quickly said, hoping May would believe him

“It is you Peter, but how did you become a female?”

“Well I got really bad cramps in my stomach, throat, chest, and even my private area was all in pain, like they were so bad that I wanted to cry and pass out. So I tried to call your name, but my throat was in too much pain and I threw up this blue vomit, but it became pink and I fell off my bed and the vomit fell on me. Then when I woke up, the vomit was gone and I went to take a shower and my body was a female.”   


May was shocked and surprised at the same time. She can’t believe that her nephew became her niece. 

“So, you become a female, randomly? And you didn’t want to come and tell me? Peter, we need to buy you new clothes, but, how will I tell the school?” May asked herself. 

“Wait! I’m still going to the same school? Like this? Why can’t I go to another school?”

“Because you have a scholarship there and besides, I’m not paying a lot of money.”   
  
“Oh so you care about the money?”   
  
“Peter listened, you’re still going to school, but tomorrow. I’m going to tell the principal, but I’m telling him to stay quiet. After we go buy you new clothes. Not gonna lie, but you kinda look like you are wearing your non-existent boyfriend clothes.” May laughed.

“Aunt May, please don’t. I’m going out like this, kay?” Peter said.

“Alright then. Let’s go shop.”

May and Peter went to the stores. They bought bras, panties, skirts, shirts, shoes, socks, etc. Peter cup size is an A-33. And he was right, his waist size is 22 inches.

After dropping off Peter home to try out the new clothes, May went to the school about Peter’s situation.

The outfits were nice. The bra is uncomfortable, but May said he will get used to it. 

After trying the new clothes, May came back home, with pizza. 

“So? What did he say?” Peter asks. 

“Well, he said that he will keep his mouth shut, but let teachers know. Also, you’ll be the ‘new student’ in the school.” May said.

“Oh. Okay. That’s fine. Let’s eat!” Peter smiled.


	2. Going to school in my new form

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter goes to school in his new form.

Peter woke up the next day, nervous going back to school in -his- new form. He honestly didn’t want to go back to school, but he has to or he is going to miss many school days. He then remembered Ned. He can trust Ned.

Peter was debating whether to call or text him. He should text him instead because Ned might not recognize his voice.

**Hey Ned. There is something I have to tell you, but promise me that you won’t tell no one.** \- Peter

After a few minutes, Ned replied.

_ Yeah sure. What is it? _

-Ned

**Well, a day ago, when I was sick, I threw up, but it wasn’t a normal color. It first came out blue, then pink, then magenta. I woke up the next day, a female. I’m in a female body and I don’t how I became a female**

-Peter

_ Are you serious? Peter sent a picture, so I can see. Are you playing games with me? _

-Ned

Peter sent a picture, showing Ned that he is in fact, a female. Ned was surprised.

_ How are you a female? _

_ - _ Ned

**I don’t know, but the vomit was gone after I woke up.**

-Peter

_ Maybe the vomit went to your body and changed your appearance. _

-Ned

**Probably, but please don’t tell no one. Also, act like you don’t know me. Because people will get suspicious. I got my locker changed, and it is next to your, which is the good thing. So please, please, please don’t tell no one about this.**

-Peter

_ Don’t worry. I won’t. I’ll just act like I don’t know you, but we can hang out after school? _

-Ned

**Yes we can.**

-Peter

After texting Ned, Peter got ready. Wearing his school hoodie, black pants, and black converse shoes. Then for the hair, just brushed it a bit and he was ready. 

“Um, Aunt May, how do I look?” Peter asked, nervously. Aunt May looked at Peter and smiled. “You are beautiful Peter.” May said, while caressing his cheek. “I’m going to drop you off at school, kay?” Peter nodded. 

While driving, Peter was getting more and more anxious. May notice it and touch Peter's arm. “It’s okay Peter. I know it’s hard for you to go in this body, but everything will be fine. Trust me.”

Peter nodded, “You sure?” 

“Yes. If not, then call me so I can take you home. Also, your new female name is going to be Penny Parker.”

“Wouldn’t it be obvious? Like my last name is Parker.”

“Just tell them something believable.”

“Alright then.”

After getting to the school, Peter bid May goodbye and went to the school. Peter took a deep breath and went in. People were looking at him. Peter really hates all the attention to him. He kept walking until he got to his locker. 

“Hey. Are you new here?” A female voice asked. Peter turned around and saw Liz.

“U-uh, y-yes?’ Peter nervously said. Liz looked at him weirdly. 

“I mean, yes. Yes I am new. I’m just nervous.” Peter smiled.

“Oh, um, well, I’m Elizabeth, but my friends call me Liz.” 

“I’m Penny Parker,” Peter said, as he remembered the name that Aunt May told him to use.

“Penny Parker. I see, by any chance do you know Peter Parker, like is he brother?”

“Uh no, I don’t. He is not my brother. People have the same last name. That’s all.”

“Oh okay. Anyway, want me to show you around the school? It is still early, so you might not see all the teachers.”

“I guess. A family member came here before, so I kinda know the school a bit.”

“Who came to this school from your family?” Liz asked.

“My mother. Anyway, can you show me the restroom?”

“Sure, I’ll wait for you.”

When Liz showed Peter to the restroom, he thanked her and went in. ‘Good thing I ask Aunt May how to use the restroom. Or I’ll have a problem.’

Once Peter was done washing his hands, he went out of the restroom.

“So, you’re a sophomore, right?”

“Yeah, and you?”

“I’m a senior. You look like a freshman, because of your height.”

“My height? Oh, well.”   
  
“Did I offend you? I’m sorry.”   
  
“No no it’s fine. I’d never been called short.”

“Oh, sorry. Anyway, let me show you around the school.”

The first bell rang and Liz had shown Peter the whole school. Peter's first class was biology. Liz showed him where the class was and they both said goodbye to each other. 

“Alright class. Everyone settled down. We have a new student. May you please introduce yourself.” The teacher said while holding Peter's shoulder.

“Um, hi. I’m Penny Parker. I just transferred here.” Peter said with an awkward smile. 

“Hello Penny and welcome to Midtown High School. Would it be okay if people ask you questions to get to know you better.” Peter nodded. 

“Why do you look so hot?” A boy said and Peter checked who said that. 

It was Flash. Peter had a little tint of pink on his cheeks.

“Flash, please be respective. Sorry about that Penny. Who else has a question?”

A person raised their hand, it was Ned.

“Do you like legos?” Some girls giggled.

“Um, yes. I do, it’s pretty fun building them.” Some people gave him a weird face.

“Any other questions?” The teacher asked. Two people raised their hands. One girl and Flash, again.

“Do you wear makeup? And if you don’t, you’re really pretty.”   


“Uh, no I don’t and I never wore makeup in my entire life and thanks for the compliment.

“Okay Flash, you better have a good question.”   
  
“I have two, actually. The first one is, are you related to Peter Parker and two, would you be my girlfriend?”

“Um, no I don’t know who Peter Parker is and sorry no, I don’t want to be your girlfriend. We barely know each other.”

Everyone giggled at the fact that Flash got rejected. 

“Okay that’s enough. Penny, go sit next to Ned. There was a boy who sat there, but left.”   


Penny nodded and went to the seat next to Ned. “Hey there, I’m Ned.”   


“Hello.”

Biology went by quickly and Ned and Penny were talking a lot. After class, a lot of boys and girls went up straight up to Peter, asking him so many weird questions. Like:

“How are you?”

“Are you a virgin?”

“Can you be my girlfriend?”

“Want to have sex pretty girl?”   


Some of those questions were straight up harassment. Then boys started to touch Peter butt, and boobs. Thank goodness they didn’t touch his vagina, but he was still uncomfortable. He couldn’t take it anymore, so he ran out of the crowd and went straight into a girls restroom stall. 

He was taking a deep breath. He always hated crowds because they were so close to him and he hates small and tight spaces. While trying to relax himself, he heard people coming in. 

“So you heard the new girl?”   
  
“Oh yeah. She looks like the kind of girl to be a brat. She looks like a total bitch. She also looks like she’ll become a slut in the future.” The second girl jokes.

“Now you said it, she does look like that she’ll become a slut. Anyway, we should ask her if she wants to join the cheerleader squad so she won’t become slut.”

“Maybe, but is she flexible? Because she has the skinny ass body, like I can legit see her ribs through her shirt. Like come on girl, eat.” The girls laughed. 

Peter felt a little offended. They were talking shit about him. Is he really skinny? He heard the girl continued.

“That girl, I think her name is Penny, like she is really pretty. Have you seen her skin? Her skin looks so smooth and soft. I need to ask her how she has that nice skin. Anyway, how do you feel about her?”

“I feel like I know her. She seems nice, but that’s me.” After she said that, Peter heard another girl come in.

“Oh Emma.”   
  
“What are you both doing here? I was trying to look for you.”   
  
“Sorry. We are just talking about Penny.”   
  
“Penny? The new girl?”   
  
“Yes, we were-”

“I don’t like her. Not one bit. She looks like a total bitch and if you are planning to ask her to join the cheerleading squad, don’t waste your time. Even if she tries out, disqualify her. Even if she is good, don’t let her join.”

“Just because you’re the captain doesn’t mean you can’t allow anyone in, Emma. Come on, don’t be like that. Give her a chance, then maybe you’ll start liking her.”

The girl, whose name Emma, gave an aggressive and annoyed sigh. “Ugh, fine, but I really doubt that I’ll like her.”   


The bell rang, letting students know to go to their next class. Peter heard the girls leaving, so he left the restroom. 

Well, he doesn’t even want to join the cheerleading squad anyway.

In Peter next class, he is alone. He knows some people in his art class, but he doesn’t talk to them. So, he is alone, but he has to go through the introduction stuff again. 

After introducing himself again, he went to wear his seat, before turning into a female.

While watching the video, which was Bob Ross, that their teacher put, he felt a hand on his thigh. He looked at the person who was touching his thigh. It was a guy who he hated. His name is Jack.

Jack is a senior and is a tall, and buff 17 year old. He was known to be bisexual. Even before becoming a female, Jack always flirted with him. He almost rape Peter.

It happened like this:

_ Peter was minding his own business, doing number one. Jack happens to be there at the same time. When Peter was about to finish, when someone grabbed his ass. He looked at his side and saw Jack holding his ass.  _

_ “Um, what are you doing?” Peter asks, nervousness in his voice. _

_ “I’ve been feeling horny lately and whenever I jerk off, I always think about you and I sometimes imagine fucking you. I once dreamt about fucking you, hard.” The way Jack said ‘hard’ scared Peter a bit.  _

_ Peter didn’t want to be mean. He supports the LGBTQ+ Community, but Jack is starting to annoy him and Peter is beginning to hate him, not because he is bi, but because he is harassing him. _

_ “Um, okay dude, but I'm not interested in dating you. I’m not homphobic or anything, but I’m straight.” _

_ “Oh I know, but I’m still going to fuck you.” At that exact moment, Jack threw Peter to the ground.  _

_ “Ouch dude.” Peter screamed as he held his head. “Your head is not the only thing that will be in pain.” Jack laughed as he grabbed Peter wrists and pinned them down on the floor. _

_ “Are you gonna rape me?” _

_ “No, I’m gonna fuck you.” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “But you don’t have my consent to allow you, so you’re gonna basically rape me.” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Jack got annoyed and slapped Peter in the face. _

_ “You are such a chatterbox and a smart ass.” _ _  
  
_

_ ‘I mean how else I got accepted to this school dumbass.’ Peter thought in his head.  _

_ “Please don’t do this Jack, I’m barely 13 and you’re 16. You can get charged.” _

_ “I rather go to jail knowing that I fuck you hard than knowing I didn’t.” _

_ Peter started squirming. “You look so desperate to escape and that's what makes me hornier.” _

_ “Please man. I don’t want to get rape.” Peter cried, tears coming out fast. _

_ Then luck was on Peter's side. Someone knocked on the door.  _

_ “Peter! It’s me Ned and Mrs. V wanted me to ask you to hurry because we have to do our presentation. _

_ Jack sighed and rolled his eyes. “Speak.” Jack whispered. “I’m coming, Ned.” _

_ “You’re lucky and don’t tell anyone or I’ll fuck you twice as hard.” Jack stood up and left. Peter got up and washed his hands and went back to class.  _

_ The rest of the week, Peter told Ned about the incident and always made sure he was always with Ned. A whole year pass and Peter never got fucked. _

This is the reason why he hated Jack. He acts like he doesn't know him. “Um, why are you holding my thigh?”

“Because you are sexy.”   
  
“Do you say that to all girls?” 

“Maybe.”   


“Jack, pay attention. Or do you want me to move you?”

“Sorry.”

The class continued to finish the painting. 

Once class was finished, Jack gave Peter a piece of paper with his number on it. “Why do I need your number?”

“So we can talk. See you later.” Jack said, winking.

When walking out of the class, he threw the piece of paper into the trash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I change the date for this story. I had summer school and it kind of mess up my schedule. So I release a new chapter every Saturday at 11pm PST.


	3. Before and After Lunch and  School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is sitting in the same table as Liz during lunch and after school, Jack asks to hang out and reveals about his real sexuality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not updating for almost four weeks, I have no excuse other than I had summer school, but July 22nd was my last day. I going to post this chapter and maybe, just maybe I might post another one. And maybe on Saturday, I might post two more chapter to catch up. Then hopefully by next week, my schedule will be normal.

\---

It was lunch time and Peter realized that he forgot to pack lunch. He got carried away texting Ned about his transformation that he forgot to get his lunch in the fridge. He also forgot to bring his money to buy food. And to add more, he can’t find Ned and all tables are all packed, until he hears his name.

“Penny!” He looked at the direction where his name was called. “Want to sit with us?”

It was Liz. Peter nodded and walked to the table. “So, I don’t know if you girls know, but this is the new student, Penny Parker.”  
  
“Hey Penny! Not gonna lie, but you are so pretty! What’s your skin routine?” A blond hair girl asked.

“Uh, I don’t really have one. I just drink a lot of water and wash my face everyday. Nothing special.” Peter smiled.

“Really?” Peter nodded. “I’ll try it.”

“So anyway Penny, where is your lunch?”

“I forgot it at home. And also my money as well. I was nervous in the morning coming here and I think that caused me to forget.” Peter chuckled as he held his head.

“No worries, we can buy you something.”

“Oh please no. I don’t want you wasting your money on me.”

“But you’ll be hungry.”  
  
“Yeah, not to offend you, but you are pretty skinny. I can literally see your collarbones showing a lot and that sweater looks too big on you.”

“Can we not talk about her weight? You’ll make her insecure. Sorry Penny.” Liz apologized.

“No it’s fine. It’s not the first time I heard someone say that about me. I do eat a lot, but I have a fast metabolism.” 

“Are you sure you aren’t hungry?”  
  


Peter nodded. “Yeah I’m sure.”

“Well you if you ended up forgetting your lunch and money, don’t be afraid to ask us, okay?”

Peter nodded.

School went okay. Peter was getting annoyed that he had to introduce himself again for his next three classes. After every class, he was finally relieved that it was after school. He texted Ned to meet him at the cafe near his apartment. Ned responded with a “I can’t today. Sorry” Peter sighed. He wanted to speak to Ned in person, but he’ll try tomorrow.

“Hey Penny!” Peter heard his name and turned around to see Jack. Peter rolled his eyes. “What.”

“Do you wanna go to a cafe?”

“Uh no thanks. I’m good.”

“Oh come on. Please, for me. I’ll pay for you.”

“Thanks for the offer, but I just can’t right now. You see, my aunt is really sick right now and I need to get home so I can take care of her. I might not get the chance to go out with you. Sorry”  
  
“It’s fine. I can walk home with you and help you with your sick aunt.”   
  
“No it’s fine, really. I’ll handle it.”   
  


“You sure?”

“Yes. Now I must go home or else my aunt might get worried. Bye.”  
  


With that, Peter ran. He didn’t turn back because he doesn't want to see Jack. 

While walking home, he saw some people robbing a store. He was deciding if he should ask them to stop, but he is no hero. He wanted Iron Man to come and save them. 

He was right, Iron Man flew across the sky and went into the store to beat up the robbers. Peter smiled and continued to walk. Throughout his life, ever since he became a fan, he always wanted to work at Stark Industries and maybe become an intern. 

Maybe he can, he’ll try. 

Peter was almost home. He was glad that school was over and he is finally home where he can rest and sleep and maybe do homework because you know, he is a good boy. 

When he entered the apartment, there was a little note next to some fruit and a $50 bill. He read the note:

_Peter, I got a call from the hospital for an emergency. I might be home till 7 or 8pm. Possibly later. Be safe and eat the fruit. I also left $50 for you to order some food for yourself. And, if you get the chance, may you go to the store and buy milk. We are gonna have a movie night on Saturday. Thank you and I love you._

  * May



Peter sighed and went into his room to take a nap. It was 4pm. He will try to wake up at 4:30 or 5 to go get the milk.

While changing into something more comfortable, he heard a knock. He quickly put his pants back on and went to the door. He opened and was shocked to see who it was at the door.

“Hey Penny! I bought you pizza.”

“Whoa! Hey Jake. How’d you know where I live?” Penny asks with a nervous tone.

“I have my ways. I’m just kidding. I followed you home, but then I saw a pizzeria nearby and I quickly bought one and came here.”  
  


“But how do you know my apartment number?”  
  


“I knock every door on this floor. But let’s forget that, let’s eat pizza together. How’s your aunt?”

“She is doing fine. Her friend texted me that she will pick her up and leave for the hospital before I come home. And I have homework so we can’t hang out. Sorry.”  
  
“Oh come on Penny. I bet in your other school you probably didn’t go to parties or procrastinate. Come on let loose. Give yourself a break from all the school work.”

Deep down, Jake was right. He always does his work and doesn't like going to parties. He would love to hang out, but he was scared that Jake will try to rape him again. 

“So, would you like to hang out? I mean like how much homework do you have.”

“Two. They are both pretty easy.” 

“Then you can do it later.”

Peter was still arguing with himself. 

After a few seconds, he decided to let Jake stay for a while. 

“Come in Jake. I am lonely and my aunt might be back later or tomorrow, but you are gonna leave at 6 or 7. I also will need to get milk from the store later.”

“I can go with you to the store.”

Jake went in and set the pizza on the table.

“So, what kind of movies do you have?”

“I have Star Wars movies only, since that's what I like.”

“That’s fine. I kinda like it.”

While Peter was putting the movie in, Jake grabbed plates and put pizza slices on them. He also got a soda out of the fridge.

“Alright the movie is in. I’m going to go change into something more comfortable.”

“Okay. I’ll place your food on the table.”

After a few minutes, Peter came out, wearing black sweats, a large blue hoodie, ankle white socks, black slippers and hair tied up in a ponytail. 

Jack smiled at him and smiled.

“You look very cute in that outfit.”

Peter blushed a bit. “Um thanks, I guess.”

“Come on, let’s watch Star Wars.”

Near the end of the movie, Peter was sleepy.

“Penny, remember you have to get milk from the store. Remember?”

Peter's eyes widened. “Oh crap, the milk. Let me go put shoes on.”

Jack smiled. “Okay, and just to let you know, I am actually gay. I say I’m bi because I don’t want people thinking I only like guys. I am fully gay, please don’t tell no one.”

Peter was surprised because Jack did announced that he was bi turns out he is gay all because he doesn’t want to disappoint others.

“Wow, really? That’s great, but don’t be ashamed of your sexuality. If no one can’t accept that your gay, then fuck them. You deserve to be yourself, don’t change yourself to fit society standards.”  
  


Jack smiled. “Thank you, no one ever told me that before. Well, go put your shoes on.” 

While putting his shoes on, Peter was thinking about Jack's sexuality. No one should be called names for being gay. Especially to men because society wants men to be the dominant, strong, straight one and not to be emotional. Sad how fucked up society standards are. People should be who they are and not be shamed for what they are wearing, sexualtiy. And since when was sexualty people business.

Peter hopes Jack will become more confident in showing his gayness, or atleast be comfortable with his sexualty. 

After putting his shoes on, he grabs his wallet and keys. “Alright, let’s go to the store.”

Jack stood up and grabbed his bag. “Aren’t you going to stay a little longer?” 

“No, I have something to do, but we can hang out tomorrow.”

“I can’t, I am going to meet up with an old friend. Maybe Saturday.”

Jack nodded.

It was a five minute walk to the store. Peter and Jack were walking and talking about random stuff. They got to know a bit about each other's lives. 

They arrived at their destination and went inside the store. 

“Okay, I am going to get milk, go and get something, I’ll buy it for you.”

“No, it’s fine. You don’t need to. I have my own money.”

“You sure?”

“I’m sure. Now, move your legs. I am going to get some chips.”

They went to aisles to get their needed items. 

A minute later, two people with a black mask, covering their full face, came in with guns. Peter heard it because he was near the cashier. His heart dropped when he saw the men. 

“Hey you! Put your hands up and give me everything valuable.” 

Peter only threw out pocket money, he didn’t want to give his phone or wallet. 

“That’s all you have? I’m not playing any games pretty girl.”  
  


“Y-yes. It is! I only brought that for milk only. Please, that’s all I have.”

The robbers didn’t believe Peter, which was bad. 

One of the robbers grabbed Peter's wrist and threw him to the ground. Peter fell with a grunt, his hair tie falling off, showing his short and beautiful hair. 

“You know what, forget your valuables. You look fuckable.” Peter heart dropped the second time. “No!”

“You have no choice.” Then the robber got on top of Peter's body and tried taking off his sweater. Peter was quick to pull it down, but the other robber quickly grabbed Peter's wrist and pinned them down with his knees. “Ow, hey get off my hands.” The robber ignored him, while the other man pulled his sweater to his neck, exposing Peter bra and skin.

“No shirt? Easy access.”

Then the robber pulled down Peter bra, showing his small breasts. Peter started to cry when the robber started twisting his nipple, while his knee was between legs, near his vagina. The robber pinning his hands, pulled his mask over his mouth, bent down and started sucking on Peter's other nipple.

The next thing Peter knew, his sweats were being pulled off. He panicked and closed his eyes. Then, the weight on his hands, warmth on his body were gone. He opened his eyes and saw the robbers on the floor, in pain. He saw Jack in front of him. “You okay?”

Peter quickly pulled up his sweats and pulled his sweater down. “What do you think? I literally almost got raped and I was being molested. Do you think I’m okay?!” Peter slightly screamed. “Call the police before they do other crazy shit.”

“Okay calm down. You are shaking.”

“Of course I’m shaking. Stop asking or telling me the dumb things and called the fucking police!”

“Jeez okay”

When the police came, they arrested the robbers. Peter asked the police to drop him home and Jack went walking instead.

After getting home, his aunt was in the kitchen, worried. Peter texted her while the robbers were being arrested. May came home quickly to see if Peter was okay.

When she saw him, she quickly cried and hugged him. “Oh Peter, are you hurt? Are you okay?”

“Yea, I almost got raped, but someone punched the robbers.”

“Peter, I am so sorry for sending you to the store.”

“It’s okay, it is not your fault. We didn’t know there was going to be a robbery.”

May kissed his forehead. “I know, now go shower and sleep. And next time you go anywhere, I will have to buy you pepper spray to protect yourself. Kay?”

Peter nodded.

He showered and put on his pajamas and went to sleep.


	4. Meeting up with Ned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter finally talks to Ned since his gender transformation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ
> 
> Okay, so while looking through my story and everything, I made a few mistakes and changed them. And right now, this is taking place in September. If there is other stuff that doesn't make sense, please let me know ASAP through the comments. I can read them in 20 minutes less when you publish it. Thank you for reading this and sorry for the mistakes.

Peter woke up at exactly 6:30 AM. He got up and changed. Since it is going to be a little warmer, he decided to put on a pair of jean shorts that are mid-thigh, not too short, with a white shirt and his school hoodie. 

While washing his teeth, he remembers he is going to meet up with Ned. He was excited and couldn't wait to hang out with him. 

He texted him, asking to meet up at a cafe. Ned responded twenty minutes later while Peter was eating his breakfast. 

**Sure! I’ll ask my mother to drop me off at the cafe near the school. See you there.**

After reading the text, May came into the kitchen, looking a bit exhausted and surprised. “Oh, you’re up awake and early.”

Peter nodded. “Yeah weird, right? Anyway, may you take me to the cafe near the school? Me and Ned are going to meet up.” May agreed. “Yeah, I have to get some breakfast there since my shift starts at eight today. Well hurry up. After I’m done getting ready, we are leaving, kay?”

Peter nodded, putting his dish in the sink and washing it.

As May promised, they left for the cafe. Once they got there, Ned was already there, waiting for Peter to come. 

When Ned saw May and Peter, he smiled and waved at them. “Hi Ned!” They did their legendary handshake. “Hey, Penny.” Ned jokes. May smiled. “Alright, I’m getting coffee and a muffin and I’m leaving. You both behave, okay?”

“Yes May.” Peter and Ned said, while looking at each other with smiles on their face. May laughed and left to get her stuff.

“So, since we have an hour, do you want to hang out after school?” Peter asked. Ned agreed. “Anyways, how is it possible that your gender changed in one day?” Ned whispered, so no one could hear him, but Peter. “I know right? It’s crazy! I mean, we can change our genders through surgery, and it takes time for that kind of change, but changing genders is impossible.”

“That’s weird. Maybe you weren’t meant to be a boy, but a girl.”

“You think? I didn’t feel like a girl.”

“Well, maybe someday, the truth will come.”

“Yeah. Now let’s stop talking about the gender change, what are we gonna do during the summer? School is almost over and we are about to become juniors. So, what do you want to do?” Peter asked.

Ned shrugged, then gasped in excitement. “Oh, we can go to Luna Park Coney Island! Or to a water park.”

“Maybe, but the tickets are a little expensive. About the water park, maybe not. We can maybe save up to buy a big kiddie pool and place at your house since you have a backyard.”

“Yeah we can do that as well.”

Peter checked the time. It was already 7:30. The school is about 5 to 7 minutes. 

“Want to leave now?” Peter asked. Ned thought about it for a moment, until he agreed.

While walking, Ned and Peter saw Flash. Flash noticed them as well and went to them. “Hey Penny, what are you doing walking with this boy?”

Peter was quickly thinking about what to say, so he decided to lie about them meeting. “Uh, I saw Ned and recognized him, since my aunt knows his mother?”

Flash was a bit confused. “I mean, yeah. I knew him since elementary, but he had to move away, but he told me that they move back here in New York. And I saw him at the cafe and so we started talking to each other, so we are catching up. We were friends before coming to high school.” Peter explained. 

“I see, well, see you at school. Losers.” Then Flash drove off, showing off. Peter rolled his eyes. “Why is Flash always like that?” Peter questioned. “I don’t know. Maybe to show others that he should be respected or something like that.” Ned answered.

They continued walking to school, talking about legos and Star Wars. Once they got to school, Peter and Ned went to their first class, which was Biology. It’s a surprise that they both have the same classes. Since the class was a bit longer than usual, Peter got a little bored near the end. So after class, he told Ned that he was gonna go to the restroom to wash his face and he was gonna meet in the cafeteria. 

Peter was minding his own business, walking to the restroom, when someone decided to poke his butt. He turned around and saw Flash, with two others, who were, or should I say, was his bullies. They really aren’t his bullies anymore since he is a totally different person. 

Anyway, there he was, standing in front of Flash and two of his former bullies. “Uh, hi Fl-”

“So this is Penny, my new girlfriend! Now, pay up.” Peter was so confused, so while both bullies gave Flash a $50 bill, he said, “What?! Flash what are you talking about?! I’m not-”

“You are not pregnant? Aw, I wanted to be the godparent to your kid Flash.” 

“Why should I fuck her? My parents will disown me if I do, so I’ll wait till we are older.”

“Guys, listen here. Flash, since when did we start dating? We have a non-existent relationship and of course we are not going to have sex, we are teenagers still and I don’t even want to do that crazy shit. And even if we dated, why would you bet on it.”

Flash was speechless, even the other two were surprised, surprised that Flash lied and the fact that Penny cursed.

Peter didn’t realize that there was a crowd surrounding them. He looked around and excused himself and ran to the restroom.

He embarrassed himself, kind of. Now Flash might get bullied, or he might bully Peter, or maybe both. Whichever it is, is bad. He doesn’t Flash to be bullied. Well it is his fault for pulling a dumb stung like that. People will forget about it after the summer though, hopefully.

Peter grabbed his lunch and went to where Ned sat. “Sorry Ned for keeping you waiting. Flash bet with two bullies. The bet was showing them that I was his girlfriend, can’t you believe that?” 

Ned laughed at that. “Bro, really?”

“Yeah, I can’t help but feel bad.”

“Why? He got the taste of his own medicine.”

“I know, but I humiliated him in front of people.”

“That’s true, but let it pass. He needs to know how we feel when he bullies us.”

“Yeah, you’re right. Well forget about that, want to-”   
  


“Penny! What you said to Flash was funny. Want to hang out at our table.” A random girl said.

“Uh, sorry. I am talking to Ned right now, sorry.”

“With lego boy? Come on, he is a loser.”

“Is it really necessary to call him that?”

“Uh yeah. He is in high school. He should stop playing with toys that are meant for little kids. He isn’t a little kid.”

“So? I love legos. At Least he is being himself instead of changing himself in order for people to like him and not being a mean person who judges for what they like. You know what, I don’t want to hang out with you. Like I wanted to in the first place.”   
  


“You little bitch. You’ll regret saying that to me.” After saying that, they left, scoffing. “I swear people like her get on my nerves.” Ned agreed. “Yeah, but I have a feeling that they might do something bad to you, so be aware.”

School went by okay. No one did nothing to Peter, thank goodness.

After school, Peter and Ned decided to go to Peter's apartment. Peter took out some chips and water and soda. “Want to watch a movie?” Peter said as he smirked, holding the soda and water against his face. “Yeah!” Ned screamed. 

Ned went to grab the soda, but tripped and fell on Peter.

Unfortunately, Ned's face didn’t land on Peter's stomach, but on his breast, without him knowing. When he got up and noticed that, he immediately blush and started to apologize. 

“Ned it’s okay. Really. It’s not a big deal.”

“Peter it is. I touch your breast and I was told not to do that without consent.”

“Chill Ned. It was just an accident.”

“It’s not fine. I’m so sorry.”

“Hey, Ned, it’s all good. Don’t worry about it. Now let’s watch a movie.”

“Okay. Sorry.” Peter just smiled and helped Ned up.

Halfway through the movie, Peter felt sleepy and leaned against Ned. Good thing there a blanket, so Ned placed it on Peter.

  
  


2 hours later, May walked into the apartment, just to see two teenagers, sleeping and leaning against each other. She smiled and called Ned's mother to come pick him up since it is getting late already. 

After that, she gently shook Ned up. 

A few seconds later, Ned woke up and adjusted his eyes. “Oh hey.”

“Hey Ned. I called your mother to pick you up since it is getting late. So get ready.”

Ned nodded an okay and grabbed a pillow on the floor and replaced himself with the pillow for Peter to lay on. Peter shifted a bit to get comfortable and continued sleeping. 

“Ned, may you go into Peter's room and grab pajamas so I can change Peter after getting ready?”

Ned agreed.

Once Ned was done getting his things, he went to Peter's room and grabbed pajamas from his drawer. It was a white long sleeve shirt and a black loose pajama shorts and brought them to May. Just in time for Ned to get a phone call from his mother. “I’ll take you down.” 

Ned whispered to Peter a ‘good night’ and left.

When Ned left, May changed Peter to the said pj’s and adjusted the pillow and blanket, kissing him good night and heading to her room to shower and sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters will come on Saturday, or if anything, one will be released on Saturday and the other one on Sunday.


	5. The Spider Bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter goes to the science exhibit and a spider decided to bite him.

Peter woke up on the couch, with his pajamas on, and Ned gone. ‘He must’ve left when I was sleeping,’ Peter told himself. 

Peter got up to go to his room, checking his alarm clock 5:54 AM. He wanted to sleep a little longer, but he didn’t feel sleepy. He decided to shower early because he didn’t get to last night. 

After showering, he decided to spend his time in the restroom, since his aunt won’t be up until 6:30. 

After taking his time in the restroom, it was already 6:10. 

Now Peter started asking has it been since he became a female, maybe two or three days ago. Today is a Friday, so does that mean he changed on a Monday, he doesn’t know anymore. He must accept his new form now. There is nothing he can do now.

While picking out an outfit, he forgot that he is going on a field trip. To a science exhibit. He gasped, but maybe the principal gave her a new one. He needs to ask May.

When going into the kitchen, May was there, that is a surprise. “Oh Aunt May! I didn’t know you woke up.”   
  


“Yeah, I need to do some stuff right now and I remembered that you are going to the science exhibit. Don’t worry about that now, I got that done since you change.”

Peter made a relieved sigh. Thank goodness. 

“Well, I made you lunch. Two water bottles, two sandwiches, two of your favorite chips and napkins. And I will leave you a $50 bill as well when I drop you off, okay?”

Peter nodded. “I also checked the weather. It is going to be a little warm, so wear shorts. Or something to keep you from getting too hot.”

Peter obeyed and went back to his room to put on a pair of jean shorts, a shirt and a small sweater.

He was now ready to leave. He wanted to go to Ned’s house, but he doesn’t know if his mother knows, so he decided to text him.

_ Hey Ned, does your mother about my gender change?  _

**Not really, I told her about you changing something, but the gender thing. Why?”**

_ Oh because I wanted to ask if I can come over to your house so your mother can take me and you to school, since she will be one of the chaperones at the trip. _

**Sure, let me ask her.**

_ Okay thank you. _

“Hey May, did you know that Ned’s mother will be chaperoning the trip as well?”

“Oh really? That’s good.”

Peter checked his phone since he felt a little vibration. “Hold up”

**So I told my mother if you can come and she said yes, and I also told her about the gender thing and she doesn’t believe me.**

_ Oh she will once she sees me. See you later! _

“Okay, May I go to Ned’s house, please?” Peter asks with puppy eyes. May chuckled. “Sure, why not.”

Around 7, May dropped off Peter at Ned’s house. When his mother saw Peter, she was surprised and shocked. “Yep, crazy, right?” 

“How did this happen though?”

Peter shrugged. “Tell me, but let's get inside.”

“Thank you Ms. Leeds, also, when you go back to your house, would you please drop him off at the apartment.”

“No problem, and let me guess, late night shifts?”

May laughed, “Yes, sorry.”

“No it is fine. Okay go now, don’t want you to be late. Goodbye!”

They all bid each other a goodbye.

Once inside, Peter told her everything. 

Only 5 minutes later when Peter finished. 

“Oh and mom don’t forget to call him Penny. Many people in the school don't know about this, just me, and the principal.   


“Even the principal? Wow. Well okay then, Penny, would you like to come with us to the store after the school?”   
  


“Yeah sure.”

“Well, let’s leave now. Don’t want to be late.”

“But mom, aren’t we allowed to go with the car?”

“Yes, but we need to get our passes, so get in the car. Let me get my purse and we are leaving.”

When Ned’s mother got her purse, they left for the school. 

They got to school in time. The teacher was giving out the passes. 

Only an hour or two later, they left. Most of the kids in the school bus and others in their friends or parents cars.

It was only Ned, his mother, and Peter. It was a long trip that Peter would have slept for a while. After a while, they arrived at the exhibit.

Ned and Peter were excited, so excited that they almost left the car while still in motion.

“Whoa, calm down you two. I need to park first.” Ned’s mother jokes. 

They all laughed. When Ms. Leeds parked, Ned and Peter grabbed their stuff and got out the car, fixing themselves. 

“Oh damn, it is so hot. I bet the museum has an air condition.”

“Hopefully and thank goodness we will be inside most of the trip.”

They started walking when Ms. Leeds finished. 

“Alright everyone, you will choose a group that has a chaperone and make sure to stay with the group. If you get lost, find a security guard and we will come and get you. Just make sure to stay with the group.” One of the teachers said.

Everyone got into a group and once they were all ready, they went to separate parts of the museum. Peter’s group went to a room where there are radioactive arachnids. 

“Woah, Penny look at these spiders!” Peter checked it out and saw them. “Penny, may you take a photo for me.” 

“Sire, give me your phone so I can take the photo.” Ned took out his phone and gave it to Peter.

“Alright, when you are ready, let me know.”

Ned did a pose and Peter took a photo. “Do one more.”

While Ned did another pose, a spider that was on the ceiling, chilling, decided to bite something. That something was a human. The spider went down on top of an unsuspecting Peter’s hand. Peter didn’t notice because he was busy taking photos.

“Ned! Look at these scorpions!” Ms. Leeds called. Then the spider bit Peter.

Peter flinched and the spider fell. Peter looked at the floor and saw the spider. When he did, he checked his hand and there it was, a spider bite. He thought the spider was not poisonous so he wasn't worried about it.

“Hey Ned, here is your phone.”

“Oh thanks.”

The day went by fine. Peter and Ned enjoyed the day. 

After school, they went to the store to buy a few things and they went to take Peter back. When they dropped him off, Peter spoke,

“That was fun. See you next week Ned. Thank you Ms. Leeds.”

“No problem Peter.”

“Bye Peter!”

They waved at each other and Ned and his mother left. 

As Peter went into his apartment, he felt dizzy and tired all of a sudden. He didn’t know why. He then felt hot and his body started to hurt a bit. He quickly went to his room and took off his sweater, shirt and shorts, keeping himself only in his bra and panty. 

He didn’t make it to his bed when he fell down, grabbing the blanket. He put the blanket on himself, but passed out.

‘I’ll just sleep on the floor today’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sixth chapter will come on Sunday. 
> 
> Also, should I make a insta dedicated for archive of our own? Like to post updates and spoilers? 
> 
> I will give it until chapter seven.


	6. Got Powers?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter discovers about his new powers.

The next day, Peter woke up on the floor, feeling somewhat light and strong. He thought it was the food he ate during the trip. 

When he got up, he felt so different. He went to the restroom, deciding to ignore it and went to the restroom.

While turning on the faucet, he accidentally pulled and broke the handle and the water went straight to Peter’s face. He then fell into the tub, the water still shooting out the sink. He panicked and quickly thought of an idea, putting the handle back. It was successful because the water stopped, but had another problem, the floor is all wet. He sighed as he went to grab a few towels.

Once getting them, he went back into the restroom to dry the floor. Afterwards, he threw the wet and dirty towel into his dirty clothes, but instead of going to the other clothes, the towel was stuck on Peter's hand. He was confused. He tried pulling it, but failed. 

He then thought of something. He decided to use water to take it off.

The towel did come off, eventually. He questioned everything that morning. He hoped that putting his clothes on won’t be a problem.

He was wrong, his clothes were stuck to his hands. It took an hour just to put his clothes on. 

“What the fuck is going on? I think I should’ve showered, so everything won’t stick on me.” Peter told himself. 

“What’s that?

“What do you mean what?”

“Were you talking to yourself or me?”

“Myself Aunt May.” Peter smiled awkward. Peter didn’t want Aunt May to worry about his sticky situation. So he decided to not tell her.

“Okay. Well, what do you want to eat today? It’s the weekend, we can go somewhere to eat.” Aunt May.

“Uh, we should go somewhere? I mean, how about if you order the food and we eat it here at home.”

“Hm, that will be okay, wait,” Aunt May stopped, then she gasped. “Oh crap, I forgot.”

“What? What’s wrong May?” 

“Me and Ms. Leeds agreed to hang out today because we both have a day off from our work. I completely forgot.”

Then they heard a knock. Aunt May panicked. “Um, I’m coming. Peter, open the door and if she asks where am I, tell her that I am showering, alright?” Peter nodded. Another knock was heard when May ran into the restroom. Peter went to open the door and the person standing there was Ms. Leeds.

“Oh, hey there Peter. Where is your aunt?”

“She is showering right now.”

“I see. Okay and oh also, I brought Ned so both of you can hang out with each other while me and your aunt are out.”

“Oh really? Where is he?”

“In the car, grabbing his stuff, he’ll be up here in a few minutes.”

“Alright, well come in and sit down while my aunt is getting ready.”

“Oh thank you.”

Once Ms. Leeds went in, Peter closed the door, and was about to go to the kitchen but almost fell backwards. He remembered that he has new powers. He sighed quietly. He then tried to pull his hand, which he succeeded, but he broke the door handle. His heart dropped when the door knob was stuck to his palm.

“Peter, what was that?” Ms. Leeds asks. “Uh nothing. Just me being clumsy.” Peter quickly responded. 

“Would you like some water?” 

Before Ms. Leeds can answer, there was a knock at the door. Peter went to the door and screamed, “come in.”

Ned came in, with two Gatorade and a bag. “Oh, hi Ned.”

“Hey Peter! How are you?” Ned asks. “I’m good and you?” 

“Tired from yesterday, I didn’t get as much sleep as I usually do.”

“Oh, we can take a nap later on.”

“Sure.”

About twenty minutes later, May was ready to go. May and Ned’s mother left. Once they left, Ned and Peter decided to watch TV. 

“So, what do you want to watch?”

“The usual.”

Peter smiled. “Alright then!”

Peter and Ned were chilling on the couch, eating chips and drinking their sports drinks. Peter ended up falling asleep again, on Ned’s shoulder.

Ned smiled and he kissed Peter's head, then patted his head. Peter felt the kiss and pat and did a little smile. Peter then fixed himself. 

The resulting position was Peter’s head on Ned’s lap, knees in front of his chest and hugging his legs. Ned put his hand on Peter’s shoulder and continued to watch the movie.

About 2pm, Peter woke up. When he did, he saw that Ned was asleep as well, the TV still on, but the movie finished. He got up to go to the restroom. When finished, Peter realized that he hasn’t had any objects stuck on his palm. 

He will have to study his new found power,

Peter went back and decided to try out something, which is climbing up the wall. He was a bit nervous, but went with it. 

He put his right leg first on the wall, then the left leg and so on. He was losing his balance, so he put his hands on the wall. He crawled on the wall like a spider. Then Peter got on the ceiling. He giggled a bit.

“Peter?”

Peter's eyes opened in shock as he turned around, seeing Ned on his side. “Hi Ned.” Peter said with a nervous tone. 

“Why are you on the ceiling?”

All of a sudden, Peter fell down, but not on his back, but on his legs. He didn’t feel pain or a large impact. “Oh my, Peter are you okay?”

“Yes I am! I, uh.” 

‘Should I tell him about it? He is my best friend and I wouldn’t want to keep this secret. I should trust him, he’ll understand.’

“Ned, I just got these powers. I think I got them today.” Peter then remembered the spider. How can he forget. 

“How did you get them though?” Ned asked.

“Remember how we went to the museum yesterday and went into that one place where they keep those exoitc and radioacitve spiders?”

Ned nodded.

“I think a spider bit me. I did feel the pain, but I think once it bit me, the spider left.”

“Peter, that is so cool. You got powers.”

“Yes I know and I know it is cool, but I can’t let no one know about this, so please don’t tell no one. Please.”

“Alright, just for you I’ll keep it a secret.”

“Thank you. Now, um, so, do you want to order pizza?”

"Sure, I am a bit hungry, even though we just ate chips."

"Alright, want pepperoni.?"

"Yes."

When Peter order the pizza, both Ned and Peter cleaned up a bit, and set up the living room so they can watch another movie while eating a pizza.

When they were finished, the waited another five minutes until the pizza came.

They got a knock and went to the door. They open it and the pizza guy was there. They tipped the man and close the door.

When they were settled, they started eating.


	7. The Stark Internship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter was given the option to sign up for a Stark Internship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is still the same day as the last chapter.

“Peter you know what you should do?” Ned asks.

“What is it Ned?” Peter questioned.

“You should apply for a Stark Internship.” Ned continued.

“Really? You think Tony Stark will accept me as one of his interns?” Peter joked.

“Yeah! It will be cool. Also, you meet Tony Stark and you can help him with stuff. I would honestly sign up.”

“I’ll think about it and I will let you know.”

When it was about 5pm, Peter and Ned decided to go walk around New York, just for a while to get some fresh air.

They both went outside and felt cold and fresh air. Peter and Ned talked and walked until they stopped in front of a store. 

“Do you want to buy something there?” Ned asked.

“I would like to, but I didn’t bring my money.” Peter replied.

“It’s okay. I brought twenty dollars. I can pay for you.”

“No no, it’s fine really. I don't want to use or waste your money.” Peter said with a nervous tone.

“You sure?” Ned insisted. Peter nodded, while hugging himself. “Is it me, or has it become a little colder since we left?” Peter questioned, while shivering. 

“I think it is you because I feel okay. I think it is because I brought a bigger sweater and you brought a thin long sleeve shirt.”

“Maybe. Well, let’s get back. Your mother and my aunt will be back.”

Ned nodded and him and Peter started to walk back to the apartment. While walking, Peter was shivering. Ned felt bad, so he decided to take off his sweater and put it on Peter. Peter was honestly a bit surprised at the action of Ned. 

“Woah! Ned, aren’t you going to be cold?” Peter asked.

“Nah, I’m good. I don’t want you getting sick.”

“But you’ll get sick. Here take it back.” Peter argued. 

“No, Peter. Put it on. I’m fine.”

Peter looked at Ned with a worried look, but then smiled a bit. Peter put on the sweater and pulled up the zipper. “Thank you Ned.” Peter thanked in his thoughts. 

Peter and Ned were back at the apartment ten minutes later. They both sat on the couch to relax a bit.

Peter wanted to take a nap, but he instead waited until Ned left. While relaxing and watching TV, Peter decided to sign up for the Stark Internship.

“Hey Ned.” Peter said. Ned looked at Peter. “Did you bring your laptop? I want to sign for the Stark Internship.” Peter announced. 

“Yes, surprisingly.” After Ned said that, he took out his laptop from his bag and opened it. First, entering his password and then giving it to Peter.

It took awhile for Peter to sign up, since he had to put his email, address, number, etc. When they were finished, both Peter and Ned celebrated.

Peter and Ned were now exhausted after celebrating. They both went to Peter’s room to take a nap. Ned and Peter were too tired, so they decided to sleep on the same bed. Ned honestly didn’t care, neither did Peter. Once laying down, Ned hugged Peter, by the waist. Peter smiled, he felt comfortable to be honest. He felt the warmth from Ned. Ned also smiled, and he also noticed he was quite small, but he didn’t care because he loved Peter, as a  **friend** . 

\---

Aunt May and Ms. Leeds came back to the apartment around 10pm. Late, but they didn’t care because they both had fun.

“We should do this again some day.” May laughed.

“We should. Anyway, where is Peter and Ned?” Ms. Leeds questioned. When Ms. Leeds mentioned the teens missing presence, May started to look for them. 

“Peter? Ned? Where are you both?” May screamed. 

Ms. Leeds then thought of something. “I think they both got tired and went to Peter’s room to relax.”

“That can be the case. Let’s go check.” 

May and Ms. Leeds went to Peter’s room. When they opened the door, they were both at awe and surprised. There they were. Peter and Ned, on the same bed, sleeping and cuddling each other. It was such an adorable sight. May and Ms. Leeds smiled.

“I think I’ll let Ned sleep with Peter. I’ll bring him new clothes tomorrow.”   
  


“How about you stay overnight. You must be exhausted. I don’t mind.”

“May you’re too nice, but thank you. Alright let’s go before we wake them up.” Ms. Leeds whispered. 

They both left the room and settled themselves before going to sleep.

\---

Peter woke up the next day. He wanted to get up to go to the restroom, but he felt an arm around his waist. He remembered last night. They slept while hugging each other. Peter blushed at the fact they are cuddling. He gasped quietly, because one, May and Ms. Leeds must’ve seen them like that, and two he felt something brush against his butt. He panicked.

He turned around to face Ned. He saw him sweating. He looked under the blankets and saw his bottom moving back and forth. Then that's when it hit Peter, Ned is having a wet dream. 

“Ned! Ned! Wake up!” Peter whispered. He started to nudge him to wake him up. He then thought of an idea, it would be the worst one he had. He took off the blankets and Peter got on Ned’s crotch. Ned moaned a bit. Peter felt his dick between his cheeks. Ned crotch went up and Peter had to bite his lip to keep himself from moaning.

‘I’m going to regret this.’ Peter thought to himself. Peter then jumped on Ned’s crotch and that’s when Ned woke up from his wet dream.

He was so confused. “Uh, Peter, why are you on top of me? And why is your face so pink?”

“Uh, I was heating up.”

“Really?” Ned questioned. Peter nodded. “Oh, but why are you on top of me?”

“Because, I tried getting off the bed.”

Ned believed him, thank goodness. “Well, I’m getting off no-” 

Before Peter could finish, he suddenly lost balance, Ned tried to grab him, but Peter fell and Ned fell on top of him. Putting them in a weird position. Ned face on Peter’s face, kissing. Ned’s hand on Peter’s breast. And Peter’s legs around Ned's waist. 

When they realized that they were kissing, Ned panicked and quickly got off him. Both Peter and Ned were blushing so hard. 

“Oh my gosh, Peter. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to.”

“Ned, it’s my fault. I lost balance and I brought you to the floor. It’s my fault.”

“But I didn’t move my head. I’m the one at fault.”   
  


“What happened?” Aunt May came in when she heard a thud. She saw Ned and Peter on the floor, blushing. “Why are you both on the floor?”

“I fell and I accidentally pulled Ned as well.” Peter confessed, kind of.

“Oh really? Are you both okay?”

Ned and Peter nodded. “Alright, well be careful next time. Well get up, there is cereal.” With that, May left.

“Ned, let’s not talk about this ever again, alright?” Peter said. Ned agreed. Ned decided to talk about the internship. “Do you think you were accepted to Stark Industries?” Ned wondered.

“I honestly don’t know. I signed up yesterday, it’s not like I’m going to get accepted in 18 or hours.”

“Wanna check though?” 

“Sure. I guess.”

Ned took out his laptop and gave it to Peter for him to check.

And surprisingly, Peter did get accepted. “See, I was right and you didn’t believe me.”

“Oh shut up Ned.” Peter joked.

“Well, looks like I’m going to meet Tony Stark.”

“It says you have to do an interview.”

“Really? Darn. When though?”

“Tomorrow.”

“But we have school tomorrow. Do I have to skip school?”

“It says at 4pm.”

“Oh, then looks like I’m not skipping school then.”   
  


“What’s with the face? You thought you were going to skip school? Peter you funny.” Ned jokes. Peter playfully punched Ned’s shoulder.

“Well, want to go eat now?” Peter asked.

“Yes.” Ned replied.


	8. The Stark Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter goes to Stark Industries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, sorry for the delay. I am back to school and I have a lot of homework, even during the weekends, but I'll try to get more done. I will try to upload two or three more chapters.

Yesterday was an okay day. Peter and Ned enjoyed their day. Peter was trying to forget the fact that he and Ned kissed. It worked. He hopes he can forget that memory forever. If he doesn’t, then there is really nothing he can do about it.

Anyways, Peter and Ned are walking to school. Ned is talking about how they should buy legos so they can build them together. Peter laughed, but he didn’t want to waste a lot of money. He really needs to get a job. Maybe Stark Industries can at least pay him. If not, he needs to apply for a job. 

“So.”

“So, what?” Peter asked with a confused tone.

“Are you nervous for the interview? You know I can go with you or help you prepare.”

“No it’s fine, but I am quite nervous.” Peter confessed. “Just don’t let nobody know about this. I don’t want people invading my personal space.”   
  
“I won’t. Promise.”

Peter and Ned got to school, twenty minutes before the bell. Peter went to the restroom to relieve himself. 

When he was done, washing his hands, he felt a push. He looked up and it was the leader of the popular club.

Lila, the leader of the popular club, who is a bully. She had always a crush on Peter, even Peter knew that and Lila still thinks he doesn’t know. It was pretty obvious, but ever since Peter became a female, Lila has been pissed off. So, right now, he is scared.

“You are the new girl, right?” She asked rudely, looking at her nails.

Peter nodded. 

“Well, I got news for you girl, I should be the popular one in the school, but all I hear is, ‘Penny is good.’ ‘She is so pretty’ and blah blah blah. When I heard someone say you were beautiful, I snapped. I am the only one who is beautiful in this school. So, I brought a razor to cut up your “Beautiful” face.” After Lila said that, Peter panicked.

“Wait! What is wrong with you? Why are you messed up?” Peter questioned.

“Because, I am beautiful!” Lila said with confidence.

“Yes you are beautiful, on the outside.” 

“What do you mean on the outside?”

“You are a selfish and self-absorbed person. That’s what I mean about you being a ugly person inside.”

“You little bitch! I am beautiful both inside and outside!” After Lila said that, she jumped on Peter and took out her razor.

“Get off me! You are crazy!” Peter screamed, while he tried to make Lila stop. He then felt a sharp pain on his cheek, then a slice. When he opened his eyes, Lila was smiling like a maniac. He touched his cheek and saw blood. He panicked a bit, but not too much. 

“Are you not shocked at the fact I cut you? You stupid bitch!” Then Lila grabbed Peter's throat. Peter grabbed Lila wrists. Then all of a sudden, Peter pushed Lila with so much force that Lila was thrown to the wall and passed out. Peter was breathing rapidly. He looked at Lila with a shock face. 

He got up and looked at the mirror. It wasn’t that bad. He quickly grabbed a piece of toilet paper, wet it, and applied it to his cut. After removing the blood, the cut was small. He forgot that he had new spider powers. He guessed that the powers healed it quickly.

He then looked at Lila. He panicked when he saw a big crack on the wall. He checked Lila's head and got scared when she was bleeding. He took out his phone, but then stopped. He decided to call a teacher.

He ran out of the restroom and ran to the principal’s office. 

He knocked on the door. 

“Come in” He heard the principal say. Peter went in. “What is it, Penny?”

Peter then explained everything to him. The principal was shocked, but he ran to the restroom. Once he got there, Lila was still on the floor, passed out. “Oh jeez. Um, stay here and I'll call the hospital.” 

While the principal went to call an ambulance, Peter stayed next to Lila. He was so worried and felt so guilty. He grabbed her head. He didn’t care that he got blood on his hands. He wanted to check the damage made to the wall and Lila’s head. He hoped he didn't do too much damage, like damaging her head, or made her forget about many things. 

A few minutes later, the principal came back. He called all the teachers to keep all their students in their classes. 

When the ambulance came, he begged to go with them. The principal let him.

After two hours, Ned texted Peter.

**Peter, what happened?**

_ I accidentally threw a girl, and made her pass out. So we are at the hospital. _

**Are you still going to the interview**

_ Shit! I forgot. I’ll wait for another hour and then I’ll go home and change and then go to the Stark Tower.  _

**Alright, but I hope the girl is okay. Text me when she is better.**

_ Okay _

After putting his phone away, he looked back at Lila. He sighed.

Another hour has passed and Lila still hasn’t woken up yet. He needed to go or else he would be late to the interview. He will come back after the interview. 

He waited ten more minutes, but Lila still wasn't awake. Peter decided to leave, until he heard a small voice. He turned around and saw Lila's eyes open.

“What happened?” Lila asked, in a whisper. But Peter heard it loud and clear. ‘Must be part of my powers’ Peter thought to himself.

“Uh, I accidently pushed you hard in the restroom, and I kinda knocked you out in the process.” Peter confesses while smiling nervously. 

“Really? I can’t remember?”

“What? You can not remember the fight we had before I knocked you out?”

“No, and we fought? What did we fight over?”

“Look, I can’t answer all the questions. I have an interview in a few hours and I need to get ready. I’ll call a nurse. I will come back tomorrow, kay?”

“Aw, really?” 

“Okay bye.” Then Peter ran out. He ran into a nurse, but quickly told her that Lila was awake and he will be back tomorrow. The nurse nodded and went straight to Lila’s room.

It took Peter almost an hour to get to his apartment. He grabbed good clothes. A white button shirt, a comfortable blazer, pants, and flats. He style his hair a bit, just brush it down. 

He then grabbed a small bag and his phone and ran out. The train door was about to close, but Peter made it in time. He sighed and fixed himself and grabbed the pole. 

A few minutes later, some random guy came a little too close to Peter. Peter was a bit uncomfortable. Him being shy, he tried to shake it off, but the guy started to touch his behind. His eyes widened as he felt the man’s crotch rubbing itself against his behind.

He finally worked up the courage to turn around and tell the guy, “Please stop.”

“Oh! Sorry, was I touching you by accident?” The man asked with a fake shocked voice. Peter nodded. “My bad, the train is crowded, so I really can't control myself.”

“It’s fine. I understand.” Peter then analyzes the man. The man had a beard, with blue eyes, black hair, and his height must be at least 5’11.

“What’s your name?” The man asked.

“Uh, I was told not to give my name to strangers…” Peter said, looking down.

“It’s fine. My name is B- Ben.” Ben hesitated. 

“Ben?”

“Yes, Ben”

Oh, um. Sorry, my uncle was named Ben, he died a few years ago.”

“Sorry.”   
  


“It’s fine.” Peter then sighed and decided to tell his name. Yes he knows that he was told as a child that he was not allowed to tell strangers his name, but the guy seems someone to trust. 

“My name is Penny Parker.” Peter then lifted his hand, so that Ben could shake it. Ben shook his hand. 

For the next few minutes, they spoke about stuff. Peter realized that he was near his destination. 

“Um, I am about to get off the train.”   
  
“Really? Where are you heading?”   
  


“To Stark Industries. I have an interview there.”   
  
“Stark Industries? I used to work there, no joke. It was fun, but then I got fired. I was seen as a ‘mentally unstable person.’ Man, I was so mad when I got fired, but I work at a coffee shop, so that's good I guess.”

Peter felt bad for Ben. 

“Oh, well, I’m getting off now. Goodbye.” 

“We will meet again, soon.” 

Peter turned around and asked.

“What was that?”

“I said bye!”

They both waved bye and went their ways.

Peter ran and got to the interview just in time. He had to get his pass and then go up the elevator to meet Tony Stark. He is so excited to meet him, at the same time nervous because he is going to meet his hero.

Once he was in front of the room, he knocked on the door, fixing himself before getting in. He then heard a “Come in.”

When Peter went in, he wasn’t expecting to see Captain America and Black Widow. He was panicking internally. He felt his inside heating up and felt himself blushing. 

“Are you Penny Parker? The one here for the interview?” Tony Stark asked as he was looking at his papers. 

“Uh, yes?”

Tony raised his eyebrow. Peter cleared his throat and repeated again. 

“Yes, I am Penny Parker.”

“Alright, please sit here.” Tony showed Peter. The chair was next to Black Widow. Peter wanted to scream and tell Black Widow and Captain America how much he loves them, but he also wanted to show Tony Stark his professional side.

“Alright, Penny, it says here that you are 16?” Tony questioned as he looked at Penny.

“Yes! I am 16, why? Am I too young for an interview?” Peter asked.

“No, 15 years old can apply here as well. For me, 14 is too young. Okay, anyway, so, what do you do at school?”

“I go to class and get work done.”

“Damn, Pepper didn’t put your school name, or I think you forgot.”

“Oh, really? My bad. I go to Midtown School Science and Technology.”

“The school for smart kids like you? Hm, okay.”

Peter gulped. 

“One last question, do you have powers?”

Peter's eyes widened. He argued with himself if he should tell Tony he has powers. He then came to an agreement for himself.

“Yes I do”

“What are your powers and how did you get them?”   
  


“Well, I, um. I got these powers a few days ago when I went to a museum. I guess a radioactive spider escaped and it bit me. The next day, I woke up with these powers.”

“Really? Do you shoot webs?”

“Not really, I thought about making some webs, but I can stick to walls and the ceiling, I can jump high. And I am strong as well. I also thought about making myself a suit and save people.”

Tony raised an eyebrow. “Well, you're in luck. Yesterday I planned to find a personal intern and when I saw you choosing this, I decided to see you the next day. So, you are my new personal intern.”

Peter couldn’t be more happier. He is Tony Stark's new intern. He can not wait to tell May and Ned. He then remembered to ask.

“Um, thank you! And also, do I get paid?”

“Yes, but by the hour. You will be paid $20 an hour, alright. You can ask for a raise, but until a year later.”

“Oh, okay. Thank you so much, Mr. Stark” Peter then stood up and left, but Tony called him. 

“Don’t be rude. Meet Natasha Romanova and Steve Rogers.”

“Oh sorry. I’m just nervous because you all are childhood heroes!” 

“Hello Penny. Good job on the interview.” 

“Thank you Ms. Romanova.”

“No, don't call me that. Just call me Natasha.”

“Okay. Hello Mr. Rogers.”

“Call me Steve. And hello.”

Peter smiled at both of them, but then he remembered about Lila.

“Nice to meet you all, but I got to go now. I have to meet someone and I don’t want to keep her waiting. Bye!”

They all said bye and Peter left.

\---

“You know, Penny is such a sweet girl. She will do great as your intern Tony.”

“Yeah. I am honestly surprised that she was bit by a radioactive spider, but she survived that. I guess I’m going to make her a suit because if she ends up making a suit and saving others, she will hurt herself.”

“Yeah, good luck with that Tony.”

“Thanks for the support Steve”


	9. A New Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter makes a new friend.

Peter didn’t have time to get home and changed, so he went straight to the hospital.

Once telling the receptionist, he waited for a few minutes. Then he was called.

When he got into the room, he saw Lila relaxing on the bed reading a book.

“Oh, it’s you again! Sorry I forgot your name, nor I can’t seem to remember if you actually did.”

“It’s Penny Parker.”

“Ah yes, Penny. So, where did you go?”   
  


“I went to get an interview for a job, but I came back because I am the only one who knows that you are in hospital. Well, except for the principal.”

“The principal? I go to school.”

“Yes. I think your head concussion made you forget a lot of things.”

“Really. Is it that’s why I forget things quickly? Hm, well, guess you can help me with school.”

“Yeah, but it depends when you get out of here. Oh, do you remember your parents?”

“Yes, I do. I just realized they haven’t come yet.”

“Well, it’s been I think, two hours? The principal should’ve called your parents. I will go call,” Then Peter was interrupted by two adults coming into the room. It was Lila’s parents.

“Oh dear, sweety. Your head. Sorry we couldn’t come earlier. We had to set up your room for you to come back, then we had to drive, but then there was traffic, and after we came and paid the hospital fees. We are so sorry.” The mother apologized.

“It’s fine mom. I can’t remember what happened before I was knocked out, but I met Penny. She was with me so I won’t feel alone.”

“Yor barely met her? Penny? Such a nice name and you have the beauty of a goddess. Dear, thank you for taking care of our daughter. Please, come to dinner with us.” The mother said as she put her hand on Peter’s shoulder.

“But don’t your daughter have to stay here?”

“Oh please, we are super rich. We have everything we need. We just bought everything, so the doctor said that we can take her today, but there will be a private doctor. So don’t worry, and we can take you home and you can watch over our daughter. We will have a chauffeur to pick you up from the school to bring you over to our house to help with Lila. The principal said that we don’t need to worry about taking her to school for now, but she will take summer school.” The father said as he fixed his tie. 

“Oh please no. I can take the train to your house.” Penny said with a nervous tone.

“It’s fine Penny.”

“You sure?”   
  
“Yes. Now we are about to leave.”

After that, three doctors came and put Lila on a wheelchair. Peter was walking next to Lila's mother. She decided to speak.

“So, how is school?”

“It’s fine. I do stress out a few times.”   
  


“I see. How about your parents?”   
  
“Um, they are dead.” Peter said as he looked down, grabbing his arm. 

“Oh, sorry. I didn’t know. So who do you live with it?”   
  
“My aunt.”

“Where?”

“In an apartment.”   
  


“Oh. So you guys are in the lower class. I see. Well since you helped my daughter, I can help you and your aunt. By buying you both a modern house.”

“Woah. Mrs. Smith. Don’t you think that is too much? Having a person driving me to your house is fine, but buying a house? I don’t want you guys to waste money on me and my aunt.”

“It’s okay. We are good people. It’s fine. And I have a house in mind. There is a house that is 20 minutes away from your school. You can have friends over to the house. I don’t mind. I would= love to meet your aunt. What does she work as?”

“A nurse.”

“A nurse? Does she get paid a small amount?”   
  


Peter nodded. “Oh, um, well she can get paid just for cleaning my house. I can pay her $100 an hour.”

Peter's eyes widened. “Really? Mrs. Smith. You’re too nice. How can I ever repay you?”   
  
“By just helping our daughter.”

“But what about after she recovered?”   
  
“Don’t worry. You still can live in the house.”

Peter nodded and smiled. He realized that they were next to a car. Once Lila was in, Peter sat next to her while her parents were on the seat in front of them. 

“We should become best friends, Penny.” Lila said with happiness in her voice.

Peter looked at her, but smiled. “It will be fun when we hang out! Like I have a pool in our house and we both can be there just by ourselves.”

“Really? To be honest, I didn’t even know you were rich.” Peter confessed as he put his hand on his neck.

“You gotta be kidding me. That’s funny. Well we are going to have fun!” Lila said while she put her hand on Peter’s thigh. Peter's eyes widened. He tried to ignore it, but she started squeezing it. 

“Penny, what’s wrong?”   
  


“Your hand is on my thigh.”

“Oh sorry. Did that make you uncomfortable?” 

Peter then nodded. He then sighed. “It’s fine. I don’t really like those kinds of touch. But anyway, I am a bit hungry.”   
  


“Oh, you're in luck Penny! Our chef has made a big buffet. We are eating pizza, vegetables, and what’s for dessert again?” Mrs. Smith asked her husband.

“It will be ice cream cake dear.”

“Ah yes. My favorite! It will be good! You’ll enjoy it, Penny.”

They finally got to their destination. Peter was honestly shocked. He has never seen a big mansion. 

“Surprise?”

“Yeah.”

They all went into the mansion. Peter was more amazed.

“Alright follow me Penny.”

Peter did follow Lila’s parents. There was the dining room, with a big table, with food on it. Peter sat on one of the chairs. 

They all waited and Lila came into the dining room with a wheelchair. 

“Alright, let’s dig in.”

Peter hesitated, but he started to eat.

After about twenty minutes, they were all stuffed. Peter was so full that he was about to take a nap. 

“So Penny, how was dinner?”

“It was good. I enjoyed it. Thank you for everything, but I need to get home now. I don’t want my aunt to worry about me.”

“We can take you home. It’s pretty dark outside and I don’t want you to be unsafe. Are you ready to move to your new house?”

“Um, I need to talk to my aunt about this or you both can meet each other and talk about it.”   
  
“Great, let’s do it today. Penny, get ready we are leaving now.”

Peter quickly grabbed his stuff and followed the parents. They all got into the car and went to Peter’s apartment. It was only a twenty minute drive from Lila’s house to Peter’s house. 

They finally arrived at the apartment and May wasn’t home yet.

“So, where is your aunt?” Mrs. Smith asked with excitement in her voice. 

“She usually comes home at night.” 

“Oh you poor child. Are you okay living alone most of the time?”

“Yeah I’m used to it.” 

Then May came in, while saying, “Peter I’m home!”

When she turned around, her eyes widened.

Mrs. Smith gasps.

“May? Oh my gosh.”

“Emma, it’s been so long.”

May and Emma both hug each other.

“Uh, May what’s going on?”

“Pet, I mean, Penny. This is my childhood friend.”

“Me and May used to go to the same school, and high school until I moved away.”

“Oh, I didn’t know that.”

“So why are you here?”

Emma then explained everything to May. 

“Oh really? Please I don’t want to put that burden on you.”

“Oh jeez. You and Penny are the same, but really it’s fine. I’ll have the house ready by next week. Alright?”

May nodded and agreed. “Okay I’ll see you again next week. Penny needs to sleep now because she has school tomorrow.”

Everyone then bid each other a goodbye.

“May, I didn’t know you were friends with her.”   
  
“Yeah, but don’t worry about it, go to sleep.” May then kissed Peter's forehead and left the room.


	10. The First Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every time Ned talks to Peter, hangs with him, and goes to his house, he has this feeling and he doesn't know why. He and Peter have been friends for almost three years and he never had this feeling. Until this one day when he finally realize what this feeling was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be in Ned's point of view.

\---

I woke up from my alarm. I turned it off to sleep for five minutes.

Five minutes later, I turned off the snooze. 

I got up, stretching so I won’t feel tense. I picked out my clothes and went to the shower. After showering, I went to the kitchen where my mother was.

“Good morning Ned. How’d you sleep?” My mother asked. 

“I slept well. My dream was where I was on an island where there was so much legos.”

My mother giggled. “Oh, you and your legos Ned. Anyway, I made eggs and french toast, so sit down and eat.”

I obeyed and went to eat the delicious food. After eating the food, I grab my backpack and head out, after I kiss my mother goodbye.

  
  


I got onto the train and took out my phone to look through some things. 

“Hey Ned.” I heard a girl's voice and I looked up to see Peter. “Oh, hey.”

“What are you looking at on your phone?” He asked.

“Just stuff, since the wifi in the train isn’t as good.”

“Oh really?”

I nodded. I stood up because our stop was near.

Once we got off, me and Peter walked together and started talking about random things.

“You know that girl who I accidentally knocked out and sent to the hospital, by accident?” Peter said. I nodded.

“Well, her mom and my aunt are old friends and I am moving to another place, which is near the school”

“Oh, well aren’t you happy?”

“Kinda. I’ve never lived in a house bigger than the apartment. I’m pretty happy with it though.”

I then place my hand over his shoulder. “Peter, it’s okay to feel like that. You aren’t used to that kind of place, but don’t worry, you will, alright?”

He then nodded. 

“Ned, may you come to the house when me and Aunt May move in? Or help us out.” Peter said as he gave the puppy eyes. I sighed and hugged him. “Sure why not.”

\---

We finally got to school. I went to my locker and Peter went to the restroom. I swear, everytime we get to school, he is always going to the restroom, but that is not my business.

I got my needed objects and went to my first classroom, which is Biology. The good thing is that me and Peter have the same class. 

Like maybe five minutes later, Peter finally came into the classroom. 

“Ned, I forgot to do my biology homework, may I copy yours?”

I sighed and gave him my homework. 

“Oh thank you Ned. You’re the best.” 

When he said, I felt a feeling, in my stomach, like butterflies. I smiled and felt myself blush a bit. The bell rang and Peter finished it, thank goodness or else he would have got into trouble, well both us will have gotten in trouble. 

“Good morning everyone. Please put your homework on your table so I can pick them up. If you didn’t do it, then you will have a detention with me and you are going to do your homework.”

I rolled my eyes. I always turn in my homework, but I heard being in detention with him is creepy. One girl said that he almost rape her. I’m surprised he hasn’t got fired. 

The teacher, Mr. R came to my and Peter’s desk and grabbed our papers, but paused. “Penny, I would like to see you after class. There is an assignment you didn’t turn in.”

Then he went to the next table to collect the papers. I found the way he spoke with that tone sounded creepy. I’ll be outside the class just in case.

Class went back quickly, but every time Mr. R called on Peter, he was always glaring and had a lustful look in his eyes. I was getting worried, so I made a note.

_ Peter, do you want me to be in front of the class just in case he does something? _

I then gave it to him. He saw it, read it, and looked at me. I got that feeling again, the feeling of butterflies in my stomach. He smiled and nodded. I smiled as well.

Class finished and everyone left, but me and Peter.

“Mr. Leeds, may you please leave? I need to talk to with Ms. Parker here.”

I looked at Peter with a worried look and went outside the class. It was already broken, thank God. I waited and looked on my phone.

  
  


About five minutes later, I heard something fall inside the classroom. I put my ear to the door and heard a few more thuds. I started to get worried. What if Mr. R is trying to hurt Peter? Or trying something?

I had no choice but to go on. What I saw made my eyes widened and I felt myself getting pale.

I saw Peter naked, on the floor, tears coming out of his eyes, and his wrists being pinned by Mr. R. 

Mr. R was on top of him, about to put his dick into Peter. 

Peter looked so happy to see me, while Mr. R looked shocked and angry. 

“Mr. Leeds, get out. If you tell someone, then I will fuck you as well.”

“Ned, please go. I don’t want you to be-” 

Mr. R slap Peter and that’s when I snapped. I ran and punch Mr. R nose. He fell backwards on his nose, while saying, “You little shit! You will pay!”

I kneeled on the floor to check on Peter. He crawled to me and grabbed onto me. I gave him a hug, and tried to cover him with my big sweater.

I heard someone coming in.

“What is going on here?”

I turned around to see MJ.

“MJ, go get a teacher. Mr. R tried to rape Penny.” 

She nodded and ran to get a teacher. Peter kept trying to cover himself. I couldn’t find his clothes. I looked around the classroom, and I finally found them. They were on a table.

Mj and a teacher finally came. We told the teacher the whole story.

Let's just say that we won’t being seeing Mr. R anymore.

I gave Peter my sweater because he was still in shock to change. His socks were still on his feet, so I grabbed his shoes and helped him put it on. The good thing is that my sweater is big enough to cover his behind. It reaches on the top of his knees.

The police took us to Peter’s apartment and once we got off, the police left.

I took him to his room so he could sleep, but he grabbed my hand.

I turned around and looked at him. “What happened?” I asked.

“Please, sleep with me. I don’t want to feel lonely.” I smiled and thought about it. I then finally agreed. I took off my shoes, and got into the bed. We cover ourselves with the blanket. I cuddled him and I felt him smiling and getting comfortable. He was still in shock, so he is still in only a sweater and socks. I will try to keep my hands away from his private areas. 

Once I knew he was finally asleep, I kissed his forehead and quietly said to his ear, “I love you.”

This is the day, where I found out, that I fell in love, with my best friend, Peter Parker. 


	11. First Day on the Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today was Peter’s first day on the job. He is excited and nervous. The day before was so messed up. He hopes the job will help him forget. After he comes home from Stark Industries, he gets an unexpected visitor, someone he knows.

Peter woke up, feeling comfortable, warm, and happy. He forgot what happened the day before. He realized that he was cuddling his best friend, Ned. He checked his alarm - 6:54 AM. It was a Saturday and Peter had to go work, so he moved very slowly so he wouldn't wake up Ned.

After getting out of the bed, Peter went to the restroom. Once he got there, he realized he was wearing only Ned’s sweater, panties, and socks. He blushed at the fact he slept with Ned, while he was technically naked.

He showered for 15 minutes.

15 minutes later, Peter got out of the shower, wearing only a towel. He ran to his room to get some clothes because he forgot to bring some. Ned was still sleeping, but Peter being a clumsy person, he tripped and fell. Falling onto his sides, so he won’t fall on his breasts. He sighed and got up, when he was bending over to grab his towel that unwrapped, Ned woke up from the sound. Peter got up, his whole feminie body showing, holding his towel. Ned's eyes widened, but he looked away and covered his eyes while saying, “Sorry! Peter I’m sorry!”

Peter was confused on why Ned was apologizing, so he asked Ned. “Why are you apologizing to Ned?”

“I accidentally saw your naked body by accident.”

“Oh, it’s fine. To be honest, we already saw each other naked, before I became a female though. I honestly don’t really care if you see me naked. We are close, but if other people saw me naked, I would be embarrassed.”

“Oh, okay. But I want to respect you, so I am not going to look.” Peter smiled then chuckled. “Alright Ned, but I will be busy because I have my job…”  
Ned got up, while covering his face with his hand, and left Peter’s room to the kitchen.

Peter was finished changing. He was wearing a white shirt, with a black blazer, and a knee-length skirt. Once he was finished changing, he brushed his hair and put a hair clip on his right side so it would stay out of his face. He smiled, not because he has a job to earn some money, but because he is nervous of going. Like what if he embarrasses himself? What if he gets fired on the first day? Peter had so many what if questions.

“Peter! Food is ready!” Peter hears his aunt scream. Peter quickly went to the kitchen and sat on the chair. Ned was using his phone. “So Peter, Lila's mother called me yesterday. So, we are going to move to the bigger house tomorrow. While you are at Stark Industries, people who work for her parents will come and help me pack all our clothes. But we are leaving tomorrow. And don’t worry, someone is going to pick you up to take you to your work, from Stark Industries. “What? How did you know?”

“Peter, you left your phone on the table and I saw it ringing. I answered and they told me that they were going to pick you up at nine. So be ready.”

Peter nodded and waited.

Peter's phone made a buzzing sound. A text message saying that the driver was outside.

“Aunt May, the driver is here. See you later!” Aunt May kiss Peter's forehead and bid him a goodbye. Ned also said bye.

Once Peter was gone, May looked at Ned and said, :So, do you want to help me pack up?”

Ned turned and looked at her and said, “Sure!”

Peter got into the car.

“Are you Penny Parker?” The driver asked.

“Yes.”

“Alright. Well I’m Happy Hogan. I will be your driver. Only if Tony tells me to pick you up. Put your seat belts.”

“Okay. Thank you Mr. Hogan.”  
“Just call me Happy, kid. Don’t call me that. I feel old when others call me that.  
“Alright, Happy”  
Peter was looking out the window because it was a bit awkward. He barely knows Happy, so he doesn’t know what to talk about. He has always been shy. Especially when meeting new people.

Happy kind of noticed his quietness, so he decided to get to know Peter a bit, not too much though.

“So, Penny, why did you decide to go to Stark Industries?”

“Um, my friend encouraged me to go, and besides, I need a job because I want to help my aunt a bit.”

“Where does your aunt work?” Happy asked with a curious tone.

“She works as a nurse, but doesn’t get paid much. I honestly don’t know why, but I want to help her.”

Happy nodded and they stopped talking.

They finally got to Stark Industries. Peter got out of the car and thanked Happy. When Peter looked at the tower, he sighed.  
“Welp, here I go.” Peter told himself.  
Peter walked in the tower and felt the air conditioning. Peter took in a deep breath then went to the front desk.

“Um, hi. My name is Penny Parker and I am here to start my first on the job.” Peter then smiled.  
The receptionist typed his name into her computer.  
“Ah, Penny Parker. You are here because you are Tony Stark’s personal intern, right?”

“Yes.”

“Alright, here is your card. Keep it on at all times. This card will help you while you're in this tower. You can use this card to open the elevator, or any other doors, but there are certain rooms you can’t enter. Tony Stark will let you know which rooms not to enter, but since you are his personal intern, I guess you will have access to some rooms. Well, good luck. Also, the floor where Tony Stark is on is Floor 57.”

“Thank you.”

Peter went inside the elevator and pressed the “57” button. He waited for the elevator to go to the 57th floor. Once the elevator got to the floor, Peter went out and went to the office where Tony Stark was.

He then knocked on the door and fixed himself a bit until he heard a voice saying, “Come in.”

Peter opened the door and saw Tony Stark sitting at his desk, reading some papers. Peter walked to Tony’s desk and waited for him to speak. Tony looked up and smiled.

“Ah, Penny Parker. You are finally here.”

“Am I late?”

“No, but I was expecting you to come early so I can get my coffee, it is fine. But, we do have a little office for you right over there.” Tony Stark pointed to the other side of the room and saw a door and a sign that says, “Penny’s office”

“Oh thank you.”

“Well, go to the office and settle yourself. If you want, you can bring some of your things here and also, we have rooms and restrooms for personal interns or some employees. I will show you your room an hour before your shift is over. I recommend sleeping here during the weekdays, sometimes the weekends as well because you know, you are my personal intern.”

“Okay Mr. Stark.”

When Peter got settled in, he started to text Ned, but then Tony called him. Peter quickly put his phone away and went to Tony’s desk.

“Yes Mr. Stark?”  
“Since this is your first day, I want to tell you a few things. So, for now on, only on the weekends though, you have to come at 5 in the morning so you can make me some coffee. If you come at that time every weekend, I will maybe let you leave an hour before your shift ends. Also, since you are going to be my personal intern, we should bond. Oh, I almost forget. There are some restrictions, you aren’t allowed to talk to other bo- I mean, you aren’t allowed to talk to other older people in this building. Don’t question the rules.”

“Oh okay. Thank you Mr. Stark.”

Later that day, Peter was trying to look for the restroom. Until he bumps into a person. “Oh sorry.” When Peter looked up, he recognized the man. It was the man from the train. “Oh, it’s you. You work here?”

“I certainly do. I believe I gave you my name.”

“I can’t remember honestly. What is it?”

“Quintin Beck, and you. I can’t remember yours.”

“Penny Parker, but excuse me. Where is the restroom?”

“Take a turn down this hall and the restroom is on the right door.”

“Thank you, uh, see you later.”  
After the restroom breaky, Peter did a few paperwork that Tony assigned him.

He finally went home. Happy took him home again and thanked him once getting out of the car.

He went inside and opened the door. “Hey Aunt May.”

“Oh hi Peter. How was the job?”

“A bit exhausting. I had to do a few paper-”

Peter was interrupted by a door bell. Peter went to the door, opened it and was surprised to see who it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Down in the comments, who do you think is at the door? Next chapter will be posted between Monday and Wednesday.
> 
> Sorry for the one month hiatus, I was busy with school, sports, and clubs. I promise to post chapter every two weeks, hopefully. If I don't I am sorry.


	12. Moving Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and May move into their new home and Peter spends the day with someone he knows, not fully though.

\---

When Peter opened the door, he was surprised to see Lila. “Oh, hi Lila. What are you doing here?”

“I just wanted to come over. Why? Am I not allowed to come over to meet my friend?”  
  


“Um, yes you are allowed, but I am surprised that you came to visit without telling me.”

“Well duh! That's why I came over, to get your phone number to text you.”

“Well, okay.”

“What happened? Don’t have a phone number? Or a phone?”  
  
“Yes, I do have a phone and phone number.”

“Oh okay then. Give me your phone number now.”

“Okay. Let me go get my phone. In the meantime, come in and sit down on the couch.”

Lila nodded and Peter went to his room to get his phone.

When he finally got his phone, he went back to the living room. 

“Alright, got my phone.”  
  


“Oh really? I thought it was a remote at first.”

“Um, well, we aren’t that rich. So this is the type of phone my aunt can give me.”

“Ah, well I will let my parents know to buy you both a new phone.”

“Lila, I appreciate you buying me aunty things, but I don’t want you and your parents to waste all your money on me and my aunt.”

“Nah girl it’s fine. I am your friend. I want you and your aunt to have a better life.”

“Lila, you’re too nice and I am happy. Thank you.”  
  


“No problem. Now, it is late. You should go to sleep.”

“I know. Well good night.”

“Wait, may I sleep over here?”

“Um, sure, but I think you have to sleep on the same bed as me.”  
  


“That’s fine, now let’s sleep. My butler will come over to pick your last few things and you and your aunt and me. Now let’s go.”

Lila then grabbed Peter's hand and ran to the hall where the rooms were.

“Which one is your room?’

“This one here.”

Peter brought Lila to his room. 

“Jeez, your room is small.”

“Yeah, I know, but hey, at least I am not outside.”

Lila looked at Peter and smiled a bit.

“Well, it's fine.”

“Thanks.”

Peter then yawned and walked to his bed, while still holding Lila's hand. He realized and let gp.

“Sorry.”  
  


“It’s okay.”

Lila and Peter both laid on the bed. It was just the mattress with one big fluffy and warm blanket. It was big enough to cover both girls.

“Where did you get this blanket? It is so soft.”

“Oh, well. My parents gave it to me. It was my last birthday gift, before they...before they passed away.”

“Oh. Sorry for asking.”

“No, it’s fine.”

“How did they die? If you don’t mind me asking.”

“They got into a car accident. Well one of them. I told my mom that I wanted to go to the library. It was raining that day, that’s why I asked them to take me and I was just 7. While driving me there, a drunk driver lost control, because the road was slippery and because he was drunk. He smashed on my mom’s side. She didn’t die right away, but a truck didn’t stop and fell down sideways, crushing the drunk driver and my mom. They both died because of the weight. My mom told me to get out of the car because she saw the truck. She knew I was going to get crushed if I didn’t get out in time. The police came and took me to the hospital. My dad was called and came to the hospital. They told him everything that happened. My dad started crying. After the funeral, my dad started to become depressed. He blamed me everyday. He also became an alcoholic. When he gets the chance, he will use his cigarettes on me. They burned like hell. Whenever I came back home from school, he would throw his beer bottles at me. They would break and the glass would fall on me. He would also abuse me. One day, it was too much and I decided to run away. I ran far away, but a police guy found me. He recognized me and called my dad. My dad came and took me home and he was so pissed off. He hurt me for an hour straight. I had many bruises from my ribs, legs, arms, and my back. I went to school and the teachers noticed my bruises and called CPS. They took me to my aunt and uncle. When that happened, I heard that my dad killed himself.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry that happened to you. I didn’t know…”

“I know, but hey, I still love them.”

“Even your dad?”

“Yes, even my dad. Even though he was abusive, I still love him because he couldn’t get over my mother’s death, but I am good now. Still miss them though...well, let’s get to sleep if we are going to wake up and work a bit tomorrow, right?”

“Yeah. Good night Penny.”

“Night Lila.”

Peter and Lila went to sleep now. Lila looked at Peter once again before going to sleep. She felt bad because she didn’t know that someone as sweet as Peter had a horrible backstory. For now on, she will always keep Peter happy and keep her safe from abuse.

  
  
  


\---

  
  


“Penny, wake up. We need to get ready because my driver will be here in twenty minutes.”

Peter woke up to see Lila near his face, noses almost touching. Peter blushed a bit and squealed a bit. 

“Oh jeez! Lila, don’t scare me like that again.”

Lila chuckled. “Aw, come on Penny. Are you blushing?”

“No I am not, it is just the heat from waking up.”

Lila chuckled again. “Oh Penny, you are such a joker. Now hurry up. We are about to leave. Here, let me help you fold your blankets.”

After twenty minutes of fixing everything, the driver finally came to the apartment. Peter and Lila looked around to check if there was anything that was left. They were done and went into the car with Aunt May. 

“Lila I appreciate everything you did for me and Penny. Is there anything I can do for you?” Aunt May asked.

Lila thought for a second, but shook her head. “Nope, but if we have dinner and we invite you, you should come because our chef makes the best food!”

“Oh okay.”

They finally arrived at their new house. 

“Forgot to mention, but my butlers already placed everything in its place. If there is something that you don’t like, let me know so we can either remove or fix it.”

“Okay thank you.”

“Here are your keys, now enjoy your new house!” 

When Lila gave the keys, she left for her house. Aunt May looked at Peter and smiled. 

“So, this will be our new home.” Aunt May said as she looked at the big, two story house. “Yeah, it will be different and new, but I guess this is fine.”

Aunt May and Peter went inside and looked around the house. “This house is so big Aunt May.”

“I know Peter. I will go find our rooms. I think Lila told me that we have our own rooms.”

“Okay, I will for everything else.”

With that, Peter and Aunt May went their ways.

\---

After an hour, Peter and Aunt May found their rooms and relaxed in there.

Someone knocked on Peter’s door. Peter got up to open his door. When he did, Lila was standing there with something in her hand. “Oh hey Lila. You know, you can let me know when you are coming because I might never get used to you coming without me knowing.”

“Well sorry if your phone ain’t working right. I brought you this new phone. It is easy to use.”

“Oh thank you. Um, even if it is easy, how do I use it?”

Lila chuckled at Peter. She brought Peter to the bed so she could show him how to use it.

While showing Peter how to use the phone, there were times where Lila holds Peter’s hand and she would blush every time she did. Peter didn’t notice because he was too busy listening to Lila's voice. 

“And that is how you use the camera.”

“Thank you Lila. I appreciate everything you did for me.”

“No problem. Also, the place where you work, I told them to change the address.”

“Wait, you know where I work?” Peter asked Lila.

“Stark Industries? Yes I do. Your aunt told me.”

“Oh okay. Well, I have to set myself now.”

“Alright, well at twelve, we are having lunch. My butlers will let you know ten minutes before.” After Lila said that, she left and went back to her own house.


	13. Day with Ned...and with another?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter decided to hang out with Ned for a day, but someone gets jealous and tells Peter that she will go with him. Ned notices the jealousy and wants to keep Peter to himself, but then something unexpected happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of swearing, kidnapping, and mentions of human trafficking

The next few days have been fine. Lila has been texting and hanging out with Peter. Peter wanted to hang out with Ned for a while because he hasn’t seen him ever since Lila went back to school. 

Ned has been wanting to talk to Peter because he hasn’t been with him and he feels a bit lonely. Well, he met someone and that is MJ.

MJ noticed Ned sitting alone during break and lunch and felt a bit bad so she went to sit with him. They started talking and then talked about their families. When MJ heard about Peter's gender transition, she was a bit surprised. She thought Peter was transgender.

At the moment, MJ and Ned are sitting on a table. The same table where Ned had always sat with Peter. Peter was at the table with Lila and her friends.

Ned sighed and MJ pat his back. “It is okay Ned. Peter might finally notice that he hasn’t seen you. If he doesn’t, go talk to him. Or if you don’t want to, I can ask him for you.”

“I don’t know MJ. It has been almost a week since we haven’t spoken. I am sure he wouldn’t forget about me. We have been friends for a long time now. I don’t want to lose him just because of some girl. Like what does she have that I don’t?!” Ned said as he looked down and back at Peter.

“Well for starters, Lila is rich. She offered Peter and his aunt a house, a phone, and his aunt has a new job, thanks to Lila. While you...I got nothing.”

“Jeez, thanks for making me feel better...but don’t you think that is my turn to hang out with Peter?”

“Wait...are you jealous of Lila?” MJ asked while looking at Ned with a smirk.

Ned looked at her and blushed. “What? No no. Peter is just a friend.”

“You like Peter don’t you?” MJ teased.

“No I don't. Where are you getting this?”

“Ned, I can tell if someone has a crush. A lot of things that you said sounded like you are jealous and in love. It’s pretty obvious if you pay attention.” MJ says as she continues to smirk at Ned.

“Okay fine. Yes I do have a crush on Peter.” Ned said, looking down.

“I knew it. Well I can help you with your crush.” 

“Alright. May you please help me ask Peter that I want to go to our favorite place, the lego store? I miss going there with him and I go alone since I don’t have his number anymore, or no way to contact him.”

“Don’t worry Ned. I got this.”

  
  


Later that day, MJ followed Peter into the restroom. When they were both inside, MJ acted like she needed to use the restroom, but in reality, she was checking if no one was in the restroom. There wasn’t so she leaned on the door until Peter came out.

After five minutes, Peter finally got out. MJ was on her phone looking through social media. She looked up and put her phone away. “Hey...are you Penny Parker?”

Peter looked at MJ and looked confused. “Um, yes. Why’d you asked?”

“I have a message for you, from Ned Leeds.” MJ then clears her throat and fixes her postures and says, “Ned Leeds have requested that you meet him at his locker after school so you both can go to the Lego store to check out legos.” 

“Oh really? Alright. He could’ve told me, wait...how do you know Ned and our love for legos?”

“Oh. Me and Ned, we are friends since you have abandoned him for that girl, Lila.”

“What? I didn’t abandon him. He doesn’t text me...wait he doesn’t have my number.” That’s when Peter realized he did abandon Ned and gasp. “I did...oh, I feel bad now. You know what, tell Ned that I will meet him after school. Thank you so much...uh”

“MJ...call me MJ.”

“Okay. Thank you so much MJ.”

“No problem Penny.”

After their little talk, Peter went to his locker to get his book for his next class. While walking to his next class, someone taps on his shoulder. When he turned around, someone kissed him on the lips. It was a quick kiss, nothing too much or too long. He backed away and wiped his lips. He looked up and it was Flash. Flash and his two friends behind him were laughing. “Wow Penny. You are such a good kisser. I enjoyed it and I am pretty sure you did. Want another kiss from me?”

Peter looked at him shocked and a bit disgusted. “Uh, no and by the way, that was more of a peck than a kiss...”

Flash and his friends kept walking forwards and Peter was walking backwards, until his back hit a random locker. Flash then put his right hand on Peter’s side so he can’t escape. “Damn Penny. You look so fucking sexy like this. All vulnerable...it’s so delicious. I just want to fuck you right now.”

“Excuse me?! Flash, let me go.” Peter said as he tried to push Flash back. He was about to punch his face, but one of Flash’s friends grabbed Peter’s wrist, very hard. “Ow. Please let me go!” Peter was starting to hyperventilate. 

“Hey! What are you doing to her?” A girl screamed. 

“Uh, does it look obvious? We are going to fuck her.” Flash said.

“It doesn’t look like it. More like sexually assaulting her.’”

Peter turned his neck to see who it was and it was Lila.

“So...at least I am getting some pussy before graduation.”

Lila suddenly came running and pushed Flash so hard that he fell down and slid the hall a few feet. Everyone was shocked. “Uh nevermind. I didn’t want to fuck her anyway...let’s go boys.”

They all ran and Peter ran to Lila and hugged her. “Oh thank you Lila. Flash has been like that since I came here. I don’t know why.”

“It’s okay Penny, I am here for you.”

“Crap! I have biology. Uh, see you at lunch Lila! Bye” Then they both ran their separate ways. 

An hour of class passes by and it is lunch time. Peter ran to his locker and threw his biology book in there and grabbed a sketchbook that said, “Art Class.” After that, Peter ran to the cafeteria. He saw Ned sitting on a table, alone. He decided to go and sit with him for lunch and talk about what they can do after buying legos.

Peter approached Ned and nervously waved at him. “Uh, hi Ned. Look I am so sorry for not talking to you for the past few days. Please forgive me Ned. That girl, I think it was Mj or something like that, told me that you wanted to take me to the lego store. And I came here to ask you if you wanted to go somewhere like a cafe afterwards?”

Ned was thinking about it. While he was, Peter sat down next to Ned. “I think we can go to a cafe. It is getting a bit cold these days. Oh, we can also go to the st-”

“Hey Penny, what are you doing with Ned? I thought you were going to sit with me.” Lila said as she was grabbing Peter’s tray. “Come on Penny, let’s go.”

Peter then chuckled at Ned and grabbed Lila's wrist. “Woah Lila, calm down. You know that you aren’t the only friend I have.”

Lila gasped and looked her straight in the eye. “Since when you were friends with this boy?”

“For a while now. He is a great guy. Also, me and Ned are going to hang out after school. Is that fine with you?”

Lila thought to herself, ‘I don't want to share Penny, but then again, I don’t want to show my jealousy.”

“Okay fine. Only with one condition, I should come as well.”

Peter looked at Ned, and back to Lila. “Uh, we planned to go together because we haven’t spoken with each other, but if it is fine with Ned, I see no reason why you can go. So Ned, what do you think?”

“I think it is fine. It will be nice to have another person coming with us.” Ned said as he glared at Lila. Lila did the same thing to him. “Well okay, I hope you both warm up to each other and I hope we both have fun. Oh Lila, we are going to the Lego store. I love legos and I haven’t bought one for a while and I have been wanting to buy legos. I don’t know if you like legos.”

“Nope, not a fan, but I can buy you the legos. You can buy as much as you want.” 

Peter looked at her with happiness. “Really? I would love to, but I don’t want to-”

Lila put her finger to Peter's lips to shut him up and continued, “I don’t care how much money I waste on you.”

Ned grabbed Lila's wrist and took her finger off Peter’s lips. “Well, how about we eat?!” 

“Sure!” Peter said. Lila sat on Peter’s left side and Ned was on Peter’s right side.

They had their lunch and went to their last class of the day. 

After class, both Ned and Lila went to Peter’s locker. Peter went to his locker and was surprised that they were there. “Woah guys, are you both that excited to go to the Lego store.” Peter then chuckled after saying that. 

“Yeah…” Lila said as she secretly rolled her eyes. 

“Well, let me put my stuff in my locker and we can go.”

The three went outside. Lila stopped while Ned and Peter kept walking. Then they both realized that Lila wasn’t following them. “Uh Lila, why are you standing there?”

“We are walking?”

Ned and Peter looked at each other, nodded, and said, “Yeah...”

“Oh okay because I had never walked to places without my butler taking me to places with a car...”

Peter went to Lila, put his arm over her shoulder and said, “Well, since you showed me a few new things, it is time for me to show you new things.”

“Oh okay.” 

Then Peter, Ned, and Lila went walking to the Lego store. They went in and Lila was shocked at how many lego sets and how many people were there. Peter noticed it and chuckled a bit. “What’s wrong? Never seen so many lego sets?”

“Yeah, I seen legos but not this much and in different themes?.”

“Oh really? Well, me and Ned are going to the Star Wars section so go check out the other legos.” Then Ned and Peter went to the said section, leaving Lila alone. Lila sighed as she saw Ned and Peter together in the section. She went to look at some other legos, trying to find one that can make Peter happy. 

She then overheard Peter saying, “Ned, may you pick me up so that I can grab that lego set there. I want to see it closer.”

That’s when Lila ran to Ned and Peter. Before Ned picked up Peter, Lila asked, “Um, what are you both doing?”

“Well I was asking Ned to help me up to grab that lego set there.”   
  


“You do know that you can ask an employee to get it for you, right?” 

“I-oh...well you both stay here. I will go get an employee.” Peter quickly left to ask an employee for assistance. While he was, Lila went up to Ned’s face and spoke, “Listen here Led-”

“It’s Ned-” Ned corrected.

“Whatever. I know what you are trying to do and you are not going to steal Penny from me. She is mine only and I will make sure that she will forget you. So you better stay away from her after this little trip. If not then, you will face the consequences…”

“Hey wait...Penny is not a toy that you claim. She is a human and deserves respect. Why don’t you let the poor girl choose who she wants to hang out with. Don’t force her to be with you.”

“She will choose me! If she chooses you, then I will-”

“Sorry guys, I couldn’t find any. They were busy with the cashiers and helping other people. So Ned, may you please-”

“Got it!”

Ned said as he picked up Peter by the waist so he could grab the lego set. It was only fifty dollars. Peter looked at Lila with big eyes and said with a gentle tone, “May you buy this for me?”

“Aw, of course I will. How can I reject that request?” Lila then grabbed the lego set and brought it to the cashier. Once they finished buying, Peter grabbed the lego set with excitement in his eyes. He hugged Lila thanking her for buying the set. He also thanked Ned. “No problem sugar. Now, why don’t we go to a café? I am quite cold right now…”

“Same. Hey Ned, where was the café we went to last time?” Peter asked.

“Follow me!”   


It has been twenty minutes since they were walking and Peter started to shake a bit from the coldness. Lila noticed and put her hand on Peter’s shoulder. “Ned, where is the goddamn café? We’ve been walking for twenty minutes and I am starting to get even colder. Even poor Penny is starting to shake up.”

“Chill Lila, we are almost there!”

“How can I chill if we are in cold weather Ned? How can you type of people walk in this cold weather? I could have already been home, doing homework and studying in front of my fire, but no, I have to deal with you not knowing where the café is…”

Ned stopped and turned around to face Lila. “Well I am sorry. It’s not my fault that you decided to come with us. It was only going to be me and Penny hanging out, but you were too much of a jealous bitch to even let Penny out of your sight.”

Lila gasped. “Don’t call me a bitch you fucking moron! If I come home with frostbite, I am going to force you to pay my hospital bills!”

“Now you listen here you little shit. I am not paying any of your rich ass’s bills. If you are rich enough to give Penny a bigger house and buy her a lego set, you are able to pay your own goddamn bills.”

Ned and Lila kept arguing while Peter was hunching over, hugging himself while holding his lego set, shivering. He tried to speak, but out came a whisper. “Hey guys...have-”

“You know what, I think it was a bad idea to even come with you dumbasses…”

“Well at least I agree with you, for once!”

“Why don’t you take your hoe with you to that café!”

“Yes I will do that favor.”

Peter noticed there was no one around. It has been snowing already and the trio weren’t dressed for the weather. It was so cold that you could see your breath when you speak.

“Come on Penny, we are leaving for that café. Lila can stay in the cold weather if she doesn’t want to come with us.” Ned said as he grabbed Peter’s wrist, making him drop his lego set in the process.

“Oh, see now what you’ve done Ned. You made Penny drop her legos!”

Peter couldn’t think straight, but still grabbed the set. Then suddenly, they heard a shot. They all flinched and looked forward. They saw two mask people, holding guns. “Put your hands up!” Ned quickly covered Peter, but Lila pushed him away in the same way.

“Hey Lila! I am the one protecting her!”

“No, I am!” 

The two men quickly took advantage of it and grabbed the two. Peter is still too cold to tell them. The duo were both put into the back of a white van. They also grabbed Peter and threw him in.

“Oh see! Look what’ve you done! You made us get kidnapped!” Lila screamed. “Well, if you haven’t been selfish and let me protect Penny, then we could have ran away!”

Peter was just looking at them, hugging his knees as he was processing the fact they were kidnapped. He had to go to Stark Industries the next day and then suddenly gets kidnapped.

“Shut the fuck up you two!” One of the masked kidnappers screamed.

Peter put his face in his hands and sighs. Peter was debating if he should try to save them with his spider powers or still keep it a secret from Lila. 

“Um, excuse me, sirs, may you turn on the heater? I am cold and I don’t know if you both are cold…”

“Sure lady.” One of the kidnappers turns on the heater and the trio finally warms up. “Now, for that request, you have to do something for me…”

Peter's heart dropped from hearing that. He was too scared to know what the kidnapper was going to say. “Come here sweetie, come give me a blowjob.”

“Um, you know what, I think turning on the heater was a bad idea. How about you turn it off?”

The kidnapper grabbed a knife and turned to him. “Nah, I don’t think I will.” The driver told him to stay in his seat since they were nearing their destination. “Can’t we just have fun with them first?”

“Then we aren’t going to get more money, so no. I also wanted to fuck them, but I have to resist.”

The trio looked at each other, shocked knowing that they are going to be sold like objects. That was also when Peter decided to do something. He moved himself next to Ned and brought Lila onto Peter's other side. Peter pointed to his wrist while looking at Ned. Ned knew what Peter was talking about. The thing is, Peter created a little machine that can shoot webs. He can shoot webs out of his wrist, but he is so uncomfortable with seeing his wrist opening a new small hole to shoot webs.

He quickly took out his machine and put it on his wrist. “Alright…” Peter whispered. Lila noticed and Peter put his finger on his lips, telling her to stay quiet. Peter moved to the other side of the van and shot the webs to the wheel and used his strength to pull it, making the kidnapper lose control. “What the fuck man!”

The driver grunted as he tried to make a left turn, but the web is forcing him to go right. “The fuck is going on?”

Peter is also aware that his body suddenly knows combat, so he decided to use it and started to fight the kidnapper. One of them took out the knife and tried to stab Peter, but Peter dodged it and grabbed the knife and threw it in front of Ned and Lila. The driver drove off the road and crashed into the tree. The kidnappers were cursing and screamed at Peter. “You fucking girl! You’ll regret this!”

“Please. You should have taken our phones away. I already contacted the police while you were busy driving.”

“You bitch.” One of the members was about to punch Peter, but he grabbed his fist made him punch himself. The driver then crashed into a tree, injuring everyone a bit but not to much.

A few minutes later, they heard the police sirens. Peter tied the kidnappers with his webs. 

While the police were taking the kidnappers into their police car, Ned, Lila, and Peter were sitting on the floor, with blankets and drinking hot chocolate that the paramedics gave. 

“Wow! Peter, that was amazing!”

“I had to save us from them. But please, don’t bring it up with your friends. I don’t want a lot of attention. I had to talk to the police about keeping my identity safe, for now.”

“Alright kids, so tell me, what happened?”   
  


They all told the police, but without mentioning Peter attacking and beating up the kidnappers. “Okay, so they kidnapped you while you were walking to the café? And then they suddenly lost control of the wheel, causing you to crash into a tree and they were going to do sell you to people so they can rape you?’’

They all nodded. “Well okay...the ambulance will take you to the hospital to make sure you have no serious injuries.”

With that, they were taken to the hospital.

  
  



	14. Just a normal day...I guess...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the attempted kidnapping, Lila and Ned started to hate each other even more. Peter thought they were being friendly and acting like that because they were friends. Peter didn’t worry much about it and went to work. He can finally meet the rest of the Avengers and he was excited. Once he got home, he got an unexpected surprise from Lila.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the month long hiatus. Next chapter will be coming out on Wednesday.

Peter, Lila, and Ned were on the hospital beds, in the same room. Lila and Ned were bored, and Peter was taking a nap since he was a bit tired and a bit cold from the weather. Lila noticed it and smiled softly, telling herself how cute Peter was while sleeping. Ned also noticed Peter sleeping. Ned then realized that Peter has to work the next day, but fortunately, his injuries were minor so he can go. 

“Aw, Penny is so cute while she is sleeping.” Lila whispered. Ned had to agree. 

“Well, hopefully we can go home tomorrow morning so we can go to school and so that Penny can work.”

“Work!? I don’t think she should go! She still needs to recover a bit more.”

“Well, Penny told me that she has been looking forward to work since yesterday.”

“You don’t know that!”

“Yes I do…” 

Lila scoffed. She covered herself with covers and turned the other way so she won’t face Ned. Ned rolled his eyes and sighed. 

Ned’s wishes came true. The trio were able to go back to school. Once they got back to school, everyone was surrounding them and asking them questions like, 

“What happened?”

“Were you really about to be sold into slavery or for sexual activites?!”

“Are you guys okay?”   
  


The trio were trying to get through the day without everyone asking them. Thank God that it was time for class. 

The day went fine, except that the fact people wouldn’t leave Ned, Penny, and Lila alone. Penny was a bit scared from what happened, but he still wanted to walk to his work. He bid his friends goodbye and took the train.

When he got into the train, he noticed a person that looked familiar. The strange person walked over to Peter. “Hey! It’s you again! Penny, right?”

Peter looked behind him to make sure that the guy was talking to someone else, but there was no one there, so he looked back at the guy. “Um, you are talking to me?”

“Uh, yes. Who else will I talk to? There is no one behind you.”

“You look familiar, do I know you?” Peter asked with curiosity. 

“Yes, I’m Ben. The guy who accidentally touched you…”

Peter thought for a moment, then it came to him. “Oh! Ben, yes. Sorry, there was so much going in the last few days.”

“Don’t worry about it. Are you going to Stark Industries?”

“Yes. Well I have to go and catch the train before I become late.”

“Okay. I have to take the same train because it takes me home.”

Ben and Peter talked until the train. They kept talking once they got on the train. Peter and Ben got to know so much about each other. Peter noticed his stop was near.

“Alright Ben, my stop is near. I guess I'll see you tomorrow.” When Peter said that, he pushed a button, letting the train driver know that his stop is near. “Okay Penny. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Before getting off, Penny waved at Ben and Ben waved back.

:-:

Peter got into his little office room. Sighing once sitting down. Tony Stark came in, with a coffee in hand, leaning on the doorframe.

“Good afternoon Penny.” 

Peter looked up and said, “Good afternoon Mr. Stark.” Peter said tiredly. 

“What’s with the face?” Tony asked.

“I’m a bit exhausted after today at school...and yesterday.” Peter said with a pause. 

“What happened yesterday and at school?” Tony asked with curiosity. 

“Well, me and two other friends went to the lego store to hang out and we were about to go to the cafe when we got lost. Then two guys kidnapped us. We were about to be trafficked. Then today at school, everyone was surrounding us the whole day and that made me tired.”

Tony was surprised about what Peter just said. “Did the guys ever get arrested?”

Peter nodded. Peter sighed and straightened himself. “It happens. It’s life, so I don’t want to talk about it. Anyways, do you have anything I can do today?”

Tony wanted to comfort Peter, but cleared his throat and answered Peter’s question. “Uh yes. We have a visitor coming today, so it is your job to clean the conference room and bring snacks and drinks to the table. You are also expected to be with us during the conference to write down notes.”

“Alright then.”

Peter did what he was told to do. He went into the conference room and started to clean. He swept, mopped, cleaned the table, and brought snacks and drinks. It took him two hours to finish. Tony came in and was surprised about it. 

“Wow. You made this room spotless. I should have you cleaning this room and my office everyday.”

“Ha ha yeah. I used to clean my house everyday after school.” 

“I see, well, go clean yourself up, our guests are here.”

Peter went to his office and fixed himself.

When he was done, he went back into the conference room, with a notepad and a pencil. 

“Ah, Penny. Meet Quentin Beck.”

When Peter put his eyes on the man, he recognized him. ‘It’s that same guy from the train.’ Peter thought to himself. 

“Ben?” Peter asked. Tony looked at Peter with confusion. “What?”

“Oh? He hasn’t told you? We met on the train. This is maybe our third time meeting each other again. Ben is my nickname.”

“Wow Penny. First good impression to our partners, am I right?”

Peter giggled. “Yeah. I didn’t know Ben, I mean Mr. Beck was your partner…”

“You can just call me Ben during times like this, but if we are in a meeting, refer to me as Quentin, or Mr. Beck.” Quentin said as he fixed his suit. 

“Okay Mr. Beck”

Tony, Peter, and Quentin all sat down. Peter next to Tony, and Quentin in front of Tony. While they were talking about new projects, Peter noticed that Quentin looked at him, then looked back at Tony when Peter looked up from his notepad. He found that a bit weird, but thought it was Quentin making sure he was taking notes. The meeting lasted about an hour, until Tony finally wrapped it up.

“Thank you Quentin Beck. You got everything Penny?” Tony asked as he faced Peter. Peter smiled and nodded. 

“Alright Quentin, anything else before you leave?”

“Yes, may I speak to Penny for a moment, alone?” Quentin said with a tone Peter didn’t understand.

Tony cleared his throat and left the room, leaving a curious and nervous Peter with Quentin.

“Alright, Penny. So, I need to ask, would you like to come over my house to clean? I’ll pay you some good money. Tony told me how well you clean. It’s alright if you don’t want to, I understand.”

Peter was a bit surprised at the offer. A little bit of money won’t hurt, right? Peter thought about it for a moment.

“Sure I guess. Will it be fine if I do homework after I finish cleaning?”

“Yes, I know you are in high school so of course. Here is my number and address. I want you at my home on Saturday.”

“Only Saturdays?”

“Yes, I don’t want to overwork you.”

“Well, thanks for the offer Mr. Beck.”

  
  


After Quentin Beck left and Peter went back to hsi office, he did a bit of homework. When it was time for him to leave, Tony came into Peter’s office with a bottle of water. “Nice job kid. You write very fast.”

“Thank you. I wrote a 2 to 5 page essay the day before its due...uh…”

“That’s a surprise. Anyway, since that was your first conference meeting, I would like to invite you to a restaurant a few blocks away from here, like tomorrow.”   
  
“Sure. Will Happy come and pick me up from school again tomorrow?”

“Yes. He is also waiting for you to take you home.”

“Oh crap really? Well, it means I got to go now. Thank you for the water!” Peter quickly said as he grabbed his stuff and waved at Tony.

\---

Happy brought Peter home. “Thanks Happy, see you tomorrow!”

Happy waved and drove away. Peter sighed as he watched Happy drive. He then went into his cozy home. The house was still dark. ‘Aunt May is probably not home yet.’ Peter thought to himself. He placed his bag on the kitchen table and walked to his room.

When he got to his room, he swore that he left the door open. He shrugged and went inside and closed it again. He turned around and saw flower petals and fake candles on the floor. He looked at the bed and his eyes widened. He gasped. “Lila?!” Peter quickly covered his eyes.

Lila was on his bed, wearing a lingerie, with a rose in her mouth.

Peter felt himself blushing like crazy. “What are you doing?”

“I made a surprise for you. Which is me. Do you like it?” Lila asks while smirking. “I-um…” Peter didn’t know what to say.

Lila then got off the bed and went to Peter and put her hand on Peter’s cheek. Peter looked into Lila’s eyes. He blushed even harder. “Lila, we have school tomorrow so we should definitely get to sleep, he he.” Peter chuckled quietly while still blushing.

“No, I think we should spend the night together.” Lila said as she whispered to Peter’s ear. Peter felt so shy all of a sudden. Lila grabbed Peter’s arm and brought him to the bed. Peter sat down and was still blushing like crazy. Lila then pushed Peter back so he fell down then she got on Peter. 

Peter didn’t know what to do, but stayed still. Lila started kissing Peter’s neck and Peter didn’t know why but he released a small moan. Lila heard it and smirked. “Hm, someone’s excited.”

“No uh…” Then Peter felt a warmth on his lips. Lila was kissing him. Wait…

Lila was fucking kiss him. 

Peter didn’t know what to do but let Lila kiss him. 

Lila then took off Peter’s shirt and Peter didn’t care because he didn’t know what to do. The next thing Peter knew was that he was only in his panties and bra. When he noticed, Lila took off her lingerie. “Wait Lila, don’t you think we have to get to know each other a bit more before doing sexual activities with each other?”

“But we know a bit of each other though, don’t you want this?”

“Uh…” Peter didn’t know how to respond to that. 

Lila then got an idea, a very bad idea. Peter couldn’t tell Lila’s emotions and he was scared. 

“If you don’t want to have sex with me, then I will tell my parents that your aunt is gambling and both of you are talking bad about them behind their back.”

Peter’s heart dropped when he heard what Lila said. 

“You don’t want to be living on the streets, now don’t you?” Lila said in a seductive and dark tone. 

Peter didn’t want that. Even though he knew the gambling and talking behind Lila’s parents back isn’t true, but her parents might end up believing her so he gave in.

“Fine. Do what you want Lila…” Peter said as he felt a lump in his throat.

“Just so you keep what I said in mind, I want us doing sexual activities every Friday after you come back home. Your aunt is away from here for many hours.”

Peter knew Lila was blackmailing him, but he couldn’t do anything about it but obey Lila orders. With one more agreement, Peter let a tear fall as Lila started to take off his panties. 


	15. Real or dream? Beck's house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is suffering from Lila’s deal, or blackmailing, and now every Saturday he has to clean Quentin Beck’s home.

* * *

Lila finally took off her lingerie and Peter was shocked at what he saw. 

Lila has dick.

Wait, Lila has a fucking dick?! Since when?!

Peter gulped as Lila came closer. He never thought that this was the way he was going to lose his virginity. “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure it won’t hurt and you’ll enjoy it…” Lila said as she licked her lips. “Lila...you can’t do this.” Peter said with a nervous tone. “Yes I can. It is the only way you’ll love me and I would love to be your first. And I noticed your expression. Yes I have a dick. I got surgery for it a few days after we met because when I first lay eyes on you, I somehow needed to get you and here we are. I’ll be your first and you are going to fucking enjoy it.”

Peter couldn’t help but release all of his tears. “Aw, don’t cry baby girl. It’ll be alright. I will go slow and steady for your first time. I promise alright?” Peter chose not to answer because he didn’t want to give Lila the satisfaction of being dominant and in charge. Lila flipped Peter so that Lila could see his ass. She put it up and started to rub her dick. “Oops, can’t forget about the lube. I don’t want you bleeding for your first time.

Suddenly, he felt Lila’s tip of her dick touching his rear end. “Lila…”

“Yes Penny?” Lila said with a calm tone.

“I don’t want to do this.” Peter pleaded. “Aw, but I want to.” Lila then kissed Peter’s head. Peter kept wishing that Aunt May would come, but it never happened. What happened is that there was a phone call. “Answer it, Penny.” Lila demanded as she threw Peter’s phone in front of him. Peter checked that caller and his heart dropped to see who it was, Tony Stark. Why is he calling him? “Oh, it's your boss. Answer it bitch.” Lila said as she started to insert her cock into Peter’s asshole. Peter flinched. He couldn’t believe that Lila called him a bitch. 

Peter answered the call and put it on speaker. “Yes Mr. Stark?”

“Penny, you forgot your laptop here.” Shit, did he really forget his laptop?

“R-really? Crap.”

“Do you think you can come by tomorrow to pick it up? I also need to give you a few things.”

“Um, n-not re~” Peter paused for a moment because he just realized that Lila was fully in him.

“You can’t come by tomorrow?”

“Nope! I have plans.”

“Alright, how about Sunday?”

“I will need to see my sche-” Peter then let out a small moan that sounded a bit like a squeal. “Schedule.”

“Are you okay Penny?”

“Yeah, I’m just, um, cleaning at the moment.”

“Hm, sounds like you are lying to me. Are you sure you are okay or do you want me to come to see?”

Peter then cleared his throat. “I am not lying! I am just cleaning because I didn’t get the chance to in the morning!” Peter hoped he didn’t sound rude. 

“Oh jeez, sounds to me you are stressed. Tell you what, how about I take you to the beach on Sunday and I’ll let you have a break on Monday. You can come back to work on Tuesday.”

“Sure! I haven’t been to the BEACH!” Peter squealed as he gave Lila a look. Lila smirked. “You good?”

“Yeah, I just dropped something on my foot, crap.”

“Be careful. Well, I need to go and do stuff. See you Sunday, I’ll send Happy to pick you up at 8 in the morning. Alright?”

“Yes! Oop, I gotta go because my aunt is here bye!”

“Bye!”

Peter sighed in relief. “I could’ve went harder so your boss can hear you, but I rather not because then he would’ve want to fuck you and I don’t want you to be a fucking slut, letting others fuck you.” Lila said in a dark and seductive tone. Peter closed his eyes in embarrassment. 

Lila kept fucking Peter, but before she released her seed, she took out her dick and released it on top of Peter’s ass. Lila sighed in satisfaction while Peter sighed in relief that Lila released outside his butt. He didn’t want to get pregnant. 

“Peter, I have standards. I would love to give you a baby, but we are too young and my parents will kill me.”

‘Well, thank God for her strict parents.’ Peter thought to himself. Peter then heard Lila yawned. “I’m exhausted. I think I am going to sleep. Mind if I sleep here?” 

Peter didn’t care at this point. What Lila did to him is not okay. “Fine…” Peter said with no tone. Lila then pulled the bed covers, then lifted up Peter and put him under the covers and Lila did the same thing to herself. 

Lila fell asleep the moment her head hit the pillow. Peter just stayed there, still, thinking about what just happened. He can’t believe he was rape by Lila and even worse, he needs to go to Beck’s house to clean. He might see him limping. What was he going to do now?

* * *

Peter woke up to the smell of food. When he opened his eyes, Lila was in front of him holding a plate with bacon and eggs. “Morning sleepyhead! I made you breakfast!”

Peter's eyes were a bit opened, but he wanted to get out of the house. Thank God he is going to Beck’s house to clean. He wants to stay away from Lila for a few days, but how if he is going to be fuck every Friday. It sucks. 

“Thanks…” Peter said in a monotone as he rolled his eyes. He tried sitting up, but then he felt a pain from his rear end to the middle of his spine. He whimpered at the pain. Lila noticed. 

“Oh, you’re in pain? Let me h-”

“You help enough Lila.” Lila felt a lump in her throat. “Um, Peter, are you okay?”

“I don’t know, what do you think?”

“Um...did you hurt yourself or did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed today?” Lila questioned. 

“Ha! Stop acting like you didn’t just fuck me, Lila!”

“Penny, calm down. You probably had a dream.”

“Well, if it was a dream, then why is my ass sore?”

“I don’t know. Don’t ask me. I only came here to make breakfast for you and your aunt.” Lila said as she placed the food on Peter’s lap. “Now eat up. I think you are a bit cranky. I tend to be cranky when I wake up, so I usually eat.”

Peter looked down at his food. Maybe Lila was right. Maybe it was a dream, but it felt so real. And his ass is sore. It was probably from sitting down too much at work yesterday. His phone made a small, but quick sound. He checked his phone and there was an icon with the word, “Reminder.” It said

_“Go to Mr.Beck’s house to clean.”_

He had only two hours before going, so he took his time to eat the breakfast that Lila made him. He just realized, Aunt May is gone and he didn’t get the chance to say bye to her like he usually did. Peter sighed. 

After Peter finished, he put the plate on the table stand next to the bed and threw his legs off the bed. Wincing at the pain of his rear end. Standing up was a pain in the ass, literally. 

He grabbed the plate and limped to the kitchen. Lila noticed Peter and went to grab the plate. Lila quickly pulled a chair and Peter sat down. He knows and feels the “dream” was real. He knew it happened, and Lila is making him confused by lying. If it wasn’t real, then why is ass hurting. Some day, Lila will tell the truth. 

“Your butt still hurting? I can get some pain killers at my home and give them to you.”

Peter didn’t know if he should, but he is going to clean a lot. You know what, he rather not take the pain killers.

“No, I’m good. Just please...stop.” 

“Peter, it must have been a dream, so please stop with the act.” 

Peter rolled his eyes. “Whatever. I have something to do today and I’ll be gone for a while.”

“What are you going to do, Peter?”

“Somewhere, like cleaning someone’s house so I can get a bit more money.”  
  
“Isn’t the job you have not paid you enough?”

“It was an offer, alright. Now, I’m going to change. Please knock so I can know.”

* * *

Peter finished changing. He wore a loose black shirt, with black sweats, and comfortable running shoes. He also put his back. It’s short, so it wouldn’t bother him too much.

He got a text from Beck.

_“Hey, I need your address so I can pick you up.”_

**_“0810 Pizza Street”_ **

_“Thank you. I’ll be there in 20 minutes.”_

**_“Okay”_ **

Peter cleaned his bed, even though it took a while. He grabbed his school backpack, phone, and keys and went outside. Lila left when Peter was done changing, so he locked the door.

After 5 minutes, Beck finally came in a black Mercedes. The window went down and Beck was there, wearing shades.

“Hey Penny. You look comfortable.”

“Yeah, I’m just going to clean, that’s really it.”

Peter then got in the car and Beck started driving back to his home. While driving, Beck asked Peter a few simple questions like, how did your morning go? Did you sleep well?

You know, very simple questions.

Peter answered with simple answers as well. It was a bit weird, but Peter guessed since he hasn’t spoken to Beck a lot. 

They finally arrived at the house. Peter got out and stretched his body a bit. Beck started walking to his front door and Peter quickly ran towards him.

“Wow, your house looks nice…”

“Why, thank you Penny. I love this house, so please be careful.” Beck said as he unlocked the door. The inside of the house was so big and elegant. Even the house Lila gave is not as elegant as Beck’s. 

“Welp, here is a list of the things you need to clean and take care of.” Beck said as he gave Peter a paper that was peacefully sitting on furniture. Peter thanked him. 

“I need to do a few errands like go to the market since I don’t have food. Can you cook?”

“Yes. I can cook many things.”

“I would love to try your cooking.” Peter blushed at the way Beck said it with that deep voice. Wait, blushed?!

“Sure. It really depends on what you like and want today.”

“You choose. I’ll be back.” Then Beck left the house once again. Peter placed his backpack on a kitchen chair. The house looked clean and okay, so he doesn't understand why Beck wanted him to clean. He looked at the list Beck gave him. 

_Put dry dishes away_

_Fix my bed_

_Sweep_

_Mop_

He first started off with the dishes.

It took about an hour or two to finish everything. After he was done, he sat down and started doing homework while waiting for Beck to come back.

An hour passed and Peter started to get a bit worried since Beck has been gone for a while. Does it take that long to get some groceries? Probably traffic…

He was already done with his homework. It wasn’t much since he got most of it done during his break at work.

He browsed through his phone and noticed the time. Another has passed.

2pm

What’s up with Beck? It has been for four hours.

He sighed and decided to do a few stretches. 

What else can he do while waiting for Beck? 

He started to do a few push-ups, sit-ups, and jumping jacks. 

He reached into his backpack to grab a book and sat down. He winced at his sore butt. He completely forgot about his sore ass. Guess cleaning kept his mind away from the pain.

He read a few pages when he finally heard a door open.

“Sorry Penny for the long wait. I forgot I had a meeting so I went to it first and went to go buy groceries.”

“It’s cool. I finished the tasks you told me to do.”

“Oh that’s good. Help me with the groceries and I’ll make lunch. I bet you are hungry from all that cleaning.”

“Heh, yeah.”

The two put everything away and Beck recommended making pizza. Peter agreed and both started to make it.

Kneading the dough, making it flat.

Putting tomato sauce on it, then the cheese and pepperoni. Then they threw into the oven and waited for it to cook. 

When it was finally done, they took it out and waited for it to cool down until they ate.

The evening went by fast and peaceful. They got to know each other a bit more. Peter didn’t want to go home, but he needed to. Beck took him home and Peter thanked him.

“No problem Penny. Remember, next Saturday I’ll come and pick you up at the same time.”

Peter smiled and waved as Beck drove away, back to his home.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll post a new chapter once or twice every month. It will depend on me and how much time I put in the chapters. Note that I'm in high school, so I will need to focus on school, but I promise I'll update every month. Please bare with me with these slow updates. 
> 
> Please enjoy!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Just An Ordinary Teen, Probably.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28506462) by [EmilyJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyJ/pseuds/EmilyJ)




End file.
